Maid of Dishonor
by Blulili
Summary: Season 6 spoiler alert! After a brief glimmer of hope in the bar that there could finally be something more between them, Hook returns and kills Regina's dreams once again. Emma asks Regina to be her maid of honor for the wedding. Slow burn because I love a bit of anticipation! Swanqueen is end game.
1. Chapter 1

"If that's what you wish, I'd be happy to be your maid of honor, Emma."

Regina plastered on one of her forced smiles and looked down at her feet for a split second. If she made eye contact right now, Emma's super power would surely pick up her lie. She hated the Pirate for everything he put her best friend through, for all the wrongful acts of violence and betrayal he'd committed before and during his time in Storybrook, but mostly, she hated him because Emma loved him.

To say she was jealous would be an understatement. Thoughts of justice and vengeance simmered under the surface of her skin. She hadn't felt this strongly for years. Not since the beginning of her initiation into evil. Not since Daniel's demise. She shuddered as she walked away from Emma's house. This feeling scared her. It was a familiar taste of the evil which she had fought so hard to escape and it would be so easy to fall back into old habits.

The day that the filthy pirate had been pulled back into town by Emma was still fresh in Regina's mind. The week he had gone had given her the opportunity to reestablish her relationship with Emma and she had felt a glimmer of hope. The night in the bar with Snow had been so much fun and she'd realised then just how much Emma needed her. How much she needed Emma. She remembered the words she had uttered to the blonde cautiously after one of their heart to hearts. "My happy ending won't be with a man."

Emma had nodded as if she understood but obviously, she hadn't if she was still prepared to marry Hook. Regina wasn't as naive as to think that she would have run into her arms, but she had hoped that the seed she planted would have time to sprout in the savior's mind. Hook came back the following day and as she looked on at the spectacle, her heart sunk. That flower had been clear in its message. Hook was Emma's true love. Emma would travel through realms, to the underworld, just about anywhere for that blasted pirate and it sickened her knowing he didn't deserve it. Emma deserved so much more. Regina hardly recognised her lately. She was a shadow of her former self but whenever they were together, Regina caught a glimpse of the old Emma. Her Emma. Regina had long thought that they would be more than just friends. There was an undeniable force between them but things with Robin and Hook had confused the issue. When the other Robin had returned with them, she realised she'd made a mistake. When it had been just herself and Emma standing in Storybrook's forest, she had seen their future clearly. She realised that Emma was the one who was real, who always saved her and looked out for her best interests. She was about to kiss her when the fake Robin had appeared. Since then, so much had happened and she regretted not having taken the opportunity when it presented itself. Maybe they wouldn't be suffering so much now. Maybe she wouldn't be suffering.

She couldn't catch a break. Just when it looked as though her time was about to come, it was snatched away again by whom other than Snow White! It was a bitter sweet moment. Her new found friendship with her former arch enemy had come back and bitten her where it hurt most and snatched away any chance at love she may have had yet again. Her internal battle raged. The logical, kind side of her psche urged her to be happy for her friends, to relish in the moment and be proud that she had done the right thing. She urged herself to think of Henry. It wasn't enough. The darker side of her mind wanted to take his Hook and rip his heart from his chest with one hand and with the other, break Snow and David's necks. A tear trickled down her cheek at such a wretched act. She thought of how Emma would hate her forever for even thinking such a thing. No, it was better to have her in her life as a friend than nothing at all.

Back in the mansion, alone, Regina poured herself a tall glass of scotch. The fiery liquid burning her throat as she seethed silently and dwelled on the events of the last few days, sinking further into her inner turmoil. She downed the whole thing in one and threw the empty tumbler at the mirror sending shards flying through the air. Picking up the bottle and taking a swig directly from it, she knelt where the shards had fallen and picked up a piece. Catching her broken and tear stained reflection, she slumped down on the floor and muttered to herself, "always the fucking bridesmaid."


	2. Chapter 2

"That was really sweet of you for asking Regina to be your maid of honor, Emma. She deserves it I don't think anyone has ever asked Regina to come to their wedding, let alone be a bridesmaid." Snow was beaming at her daughter with pride.

"You think, Mom? I don't know, she seemed a bit off with me. Almost offended that I would ask." Emma mused as she helped her mother get the table set for lunch.

"It probably just caught her off guard, sweetie. Like I said, she's still getting used to people inviting her to things. She's always distanced herself from having friendships and you know, normal interactions."

Emma scrunched up her mouth and then tilted her head to the side as she let out a huff. "I hope you're right Mom."

She felt something was off between them and it was causing her some anxiety. She knew Regina wasn't Hook's biggest fan and had been worried about asking her to participate in the wedding, but she had seemed genuinely pleased for her that she was finally getting her hard won happy ending. Even if her life was still hanging in the balance, she'd decided to take all the happiness she could while she still could and live each moment to the fullest before the final battle. She craved some normality and wedding planning took her mind off her possible impending doom. But there was something worrying her about Regina. She had seen for a tiny moment the anger at her request. Emma hoped she was just imagining things but her gut told her otherwise.

 _Why would she be angry about being my maid of honor? I mean, I get that she hates, hated.. nope, she still hates Hook, but why? She said she wants me to be happy and I deserve to be happy, but if she's so against this wedding, there must be a good reason. I'm going to check in with her._

Emma finished setting the table and pulled out her phone to type a quick text.

 **E: You ok?**

She waited for the two ticks to appear to show her message had been read but they didn't. After another minute of her staring at the phone, she got a response.

 **R: Fine and dandy. You?**

Emma laughed ironically. She could almost hear the sarcastic tone with which Regina had written the message.

 **E: Yeah all good here. Need your help with something after lunch. You busy?**

She wasn't going to rise to the bait and instead opted to go for a subtle approach. If she could get Regina on her own and face to face, she'd be more willing to open up.

 **R: Depends what it is.**

Emma face palmed herself. Regina was obviously pissed about something.

 **E: Just some girl time. Shopping, make up tips, walking in lady shoes. Stuff you are queen at and I'm an idiot as you never fail to remind me.**

She could imagine Regina smirking at the comment. This was comfortable territory for them both. Their banter was a friendly reminder of how far they'd come together and it was Emma's sure fire way of getting Regina to break her ice.

 **R: Fine. Be here at 6 and for the love of God, don't invite your Mother.**

 **E: wasn't planning on it but now you mention it...**

 **R: Emma...**

 **E: Relax! I'm kidding! See you at 6. ;-)**

Emma pocketed her phone and sat down to lunch with her charming parents and her not so charming fiance.

"Everything alright luv?" Hook asked.

"Yeah, fine. Just some wedding stuff. I'm going to meet Regina later on to get some of the finer details done. You know, the classy bits."

Hook grimaced. "Not my cuppa Swan. If it were up to me, we'd be married aboard the Jolly Roger in nothing more than our birthday suits but I know you women go in for all that fancy stuff and I just want you to have a perfect day."

Emma raised an eyebrow. She knew he meant it as a gesture of love but his comments sometimes came out less than eloquently.  
"Thanks, Killian. I will take that last part of your sentence and forget the rest if that's okay." She smiled and ruffled his hair a little. She could handle his rough around the edges quality if it meant he was safe. She couldn't bear the thought of something bad coming to him, again. He was far from perfect and of course, she still had her doubts but she pushed through them and tried to make the most of what she had now because if she was honest with herself, she knew she wouldn't make it down the aisle. She was living on borrowed time.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina magicked away the remnants of her alcohol fueled tantrum and set about sobering herself up. Luckily she'd only managed a few swigs from the bottle before Emma had sent the messages. Her head was pounding more from crying than anything else.  
 _Emma Swan to the rescue again!_ She mused.

Regina knew it was stupid of her to get excited about spending time alone with Emma. She knew that it would probably involve wedding planning and getting excited about dresses and stupid things she couldn't care less for, but Emma was trying to include her and keep their friendship strong. She knew her chance with Emma would never come to be but couldn't resist helping her _friend_ when she asked. Regina started to imagine how their future would be now Hook was back. They would revert to their once in a while chats between saving the world and she would continue hiding her feelings and trying to be happy for Emma. Henry was growing up and soon enough, he would move away to college and they would have even less of a reason to keep in touch. Their bond would slowly break until it was just empty promises of 'We'll have to meet up soon,' and 'I'd love to but..'

The thought broke her heart. She was determined to make sure that didn't happen. Emma Swan would have the friend she deserved for as long as she needed her. She wouldn't be responsible for another person's unhappiness ever again.

Looking at the clock, she had 3 hours to get herself together and put on a brave face. She capped the whisky bottle and decided a shower was in order. She'd be damned if she let Emma see her looking anything other than her polished and refined self.

 _#########_

Regina opened the door of the mansion with the most dazzling smile she could muster. Emma returned the smile taking in her friend's poised appearance. She could tell Regina had been day drinking and had gone to some extreme lengths to cover it up. Emma recognised the faint scent of scotch mingled with toothpaste and could see the dark circles under her eyes that she had almost completely covered with make up. Regina looked tired but Emma decided not to comment and instead went in for one of their awkward half hugs.

"Hey Regina. I really appreciate your help with this. You're a great friend."

Regina accepted the unexpected hug, not really sure what to do with her hands. She patted Emma lightly on the back and broke away, straightening her shirt. "It's fine Emma. I'm here for anything you need." She signalled for Emma to follow her into the mansion and led her down into the lounge. "So what can I help you with?"

Emma studied the woman perched on the edge of sofa and took a seat right next to her. She paused for a moment as if contemplating her words and then patted the space beside her. Regina rolled her eyes and reluctantly sat beside her, turning her body half towards the blonde.

Emma smiled and relaxed back into the cushions. "I have no idea what I'm doing, Regina."

Regina felt her heart pounding trying to anticipate what Emma was going to say.

"I mean, look at me! I'm a far cry from a Princess and that is what everyone in this town is going to expect from me. Some massive fairytale wedding and their savior full of grace dressed in white, tottering down the aisle like a delicate flower."

Regina couldn't help but giggle. Emma shot her a wiggly eyebrowed glare.

"You forget I've seen that version of you and trust me, you've got this! I think you could give Snow a run for her money!"

Emma cringed at the memory of the day Regina found her in the enchanted forest dream world. "Hey! That is not who I am and you know it! I was thinking more, black leather and eyeliner. Maybe a ring on each finger instead of the traditional one ring, you know, I think.."

Regina cut in with a her hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay. I take it back! You obviously have zero taste whatsoever and I would be doing the people of this town a disservice if I let you plan your own wedding!"

Emma laughed and said, "Hey, come on! I have some taste. I mean, my best friend is the queen and a bit more refined. That's gotta count for something."

 _Regina pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. "That is very true. I wouldn't be seen dead with if you didn't have a certain level of taste. And at least you recognise my level of superiority in these matters." She couldn't stop herself from adding, "shame about your choices of suitor."_

Taking the opportunity, Emma asked the question. "Why do you hate him so much?"

Regina composed herself. "I don't." And looked at the wall.

"Really?"

"Really." She forced a weak smile and made eye contact. "If you love him then, I'll get over it. You gave me a chance when everyone else in town despised me. You saw the good in me so, it's only fair that I give him the benefit of the doubt and try to look past his sordid history."

Emma gave her a thank you smile. She could tell Regina really meant what she was saying. There was no malice in her words when she said it, just brutal honesty. He did have a sordid past, more than Emma was ever comfortable with. Worse than Regina's in a way. Hook had done things out of cold blood. He killed her grandfather. But Regina had tried to kill her mother. It was complicated and a world away from the reality they were in now. They had both proven themselves on more than one occasion that they were capable of being better.

"Look. I'm sorry if asking you to be my maid of honor made you feel uncomfortable. I know that if it was the other way around and Robin had come back and you two had married then.."

Regina cut in shaking her head. "Emma. I'm honored that you asked me. Robin has gone and honestly, I've been over him for quite a while. I do not resent you for finding love. I want you to be happy. I just wish," she stopped and sighed.

"You wish what, Regina?"

"I just wish that things didn't have to be so hard. For either of us."

######

Somewhere in Storybrook, a fairies ears pricked up.

"I hear your wish, Regina."


	4. Chapter 4

Emma felt a pang of guilt somewhere inside her. Their heart to heart had stirred up some old feelings she'd long ago put aside. Their friendship had always been fragile, teetering on subcontext that Emma wasn't sure was real or imagined. Regina's words always spoke to the depths of her. There was a sense of boding each time they parted ways. It was a strange feeling that she could never quite pin point as she'd never felt it before with anyone else. It was as if some invisible force was telling her to stop everything she was doing and return to safety. Not the usual reaction one would expect but considering all the drama and never ending crises that seemed to follow them, it seemed plausible to chalk it up to that. But now it was different. Emma found herself seeking Regina out as her refuge more often than she'd admit. It was easy to tell herself that she was just concerned about her friend. It was easy to believe that but the niggling feeling wouldn't quiet.

When Regina said that she wished it could be easier for them both, Emma agreed and laughed it off, but now she was alone, the words seemed to haunt her. Regina was right. Some things you fight for but it shouldn't be this hard, should it?

#####

"Glad to see you haven't chickened out already Miss Swan." Regina drawled as Emma reluctantly slunked inside the bridal shop. She hated trying on clothes, especially dresses.

"Let's just get this over with shall we. I need to be back at the station before Dad realises I've gone and sends out a search party."

Regina was already picking out a few dresses and draping them over one arm whilst shooing away the assistant. "You didn't tell him you were going dress shopping?" She was surprised.

"No. I kinda didn't want him telling Mom. I can just imagine her picking out some hideous, frilly ensemble and guilting me into wearing it. At least if I have a dress picked out she won't be too offended."

Regina nodded in agreement. "And once again we can see where nature versus nurture won out!"

Emma bit her lip and stifled a laugh as she took the pile of dresses unquestioningly from Regina's arms. "Don't! I feel so bad laughing about my mother's dress sense! She has a pure heart and that's all that counts." She was walking towards the changing room and turned around abruptly, unaware Regina was following closely behind. She smiled wickedly and whispered, "You are evil!"

Regina cocked an eyebrow and laughed as she playfully pushed Emma inside the cubicle stating, "and that's why you love me!" She quickly stuck out her tongue and pulled the curtain shut on a very shocked but amused savior.

They both could hear the other giggling to themselves through the thin curtain and Emma was obviously struggling to figure out where to start with the dresses. She called out, "I can't believe you stuck your tongue out at me! You are such a child!"

Regina fake gasped, "I'm the child! Oh please! I'm not the one that can't even dress myself unless it involves painting on some skinny jeans and grabbing the first clean shirt that falls out of the laundry!" She had been sitting staring at the curtain when suddenly it swooped back revealing a half dressed blonde.

"Fair point. So how about a little help!" Emma motioned to the bodice of the dress that was hanging around her middle. She was just in her bra but Regina could tell she'd still got her jeans on under the garment.

Regina rolled her eyes hoping that it would disguise the fact she had inadvertently been staring at the blonde's chest and got up off the stool. She took the bodice in one hand and turned Emma to face the back mirror. She carefully pulled the bodice up to cover Emma's black bra and began lacing the back up, tugging a little harder every now and then and smirking as Emma protested. "I am supposed to be able to breathe?"

Regina caught her eye in the mirror and shook her head. She couldn't bring herself to say anything as she feared the tremor in her voice would give away how fast her heart was beating. She stepped back and motioned for Emma to turn around, which she did. She tilted her head to one side and made a _something's wrong_ face.

"I look like shit don't I?" Emma huffed with her hands on her tiny waist.

Regina looked harder with a critical eye and finally spoke. "The bodice is too high for your decote. I think you can get away with showing a little more cleavage." She didn't dwell on her statement and just turned Emma back around so she could unlace the bodice again.

Emma grinned slightly. "How much cleavage are we talking because I've seen the stuff the Evil Queen wears and I have to say, I don't think I could get away with that much on show. Not that I have that much to show. Your rack is pretty hard to live up to."

"My what?" Regina hadn't been paying much attention to Emma's ramblings as she was too focused on trying not to stare at Emma's reflection when she bent forward to take off the dress.

"Your tits, they are huge!" Emma giggled at Regina's mortified expression that she quickly tried to cover with her trademark sass brow. Trying to back pedal through the lead up to how they'd gotten onto this topic she remembered the words _cleavage_ and _Evil Queen_ had been mentioned.

"I won't ask why you have been looking at my _tits_ , but trust me, it's an illusion. All part of my allure back in the enchanted forest." She winked enjoying this new found openness between them. They'd never swapped fashion tips or compared sizes before and she'd often wondered if that was really what girls in this world did or it was just something made for tv.

"Ah ha! I knew there was magic involved! Nobody's tits defy gravity like that without some serious prep." Emma was struggling to get the second dress over her head this time and didn't see the satisfied smirk cross Regina's face with the knowledge that Emma had noticed her physique. She was flattered.

Emma turned around this time pretty proud of herself for getting the second dress on alone. Regina reached around her back and snapped the clasp of her bra open and dragged the straps down each arm, letting it hang loose underneath the dress. She knew it was overstepping a line but couldn't resist the chance.

Emma looked at her in shock unsure as to what just happened. "How did you..?"

Regina eyes gleamed brightly for a second but her expression changed to a more serious one in an instant. "You can't tell what a dress looks like with those black straps sticking out. Look how much better it is!" And she twirled Emma around to face the mirror. Emma looked at herself and even with her jeans belt puckering the fabric at her hips and the black bra straps around her elbows, she knew this was the dress. "Oh." She sighed at her own reflection and removed the bra completely from underneath the dress letting it fall to the ground. Regina cinched it in a little tighter by pulling the fabric at the small of her back and Emma smiled.

Regina stared at her friend's reflection in awe. "Looks like our little duckling really was a swan after all."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey sorry this is such a short chapter. I will update as quickly as I can. Just had a huge last minute job come through so gonna get as much of it out the way as I can so I can come back to this fic asap. Thanks for following! Hope you are still enjoying it!**

Back at the station, Emma sat doing her paperwork with a goofy grin on her face. Regina was so much fun when she let herself be. She couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so freely and forgotten completely about her current predicament.

David walked in. "Wow! I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time!"

She looked up at her father and said, "I know right! Sorry for being such a moody bitch lately."

David put a hand on her shoulder. "Emma, honey, you don't need to apologise. You have had so much to deal with lately and now we are all back together, it must be a huge weight off your shoulders. I'm just glad to see you smiling again."

She carried on with the paperwork for a while, thinking about the morning in the bridal shop. "Dad, wanna know a secret?"

He looked at her expectantly.

"I picked out my dress today."

"That's wonderful Emma! Your mother will be so pleased for you!" David beamed.

"I hope so Dad. I feel kinda bad for not asking her to come with me to pick it out." She told him sheepishly.

"I'm sure she'll get over it as soon as she sees you in it." And he winked.

Emma smiled backed gratefully and tried to get back into a rhythm with her work. Soon enough her thoughts were back on Regina.

 _She's such a good friend. I can't believe we spent so many years fighting each other and now we really are in a good place. I've never felt so close and comfortable to anyone in my life. She just gets me. I get her. And who knew she had such a playful streak! She deserves to find someone to share her life with. I worry about her. If I die, who's going to be there for her? I know her and mom have gotten closer but they still have such different views and who would she blow off steam with? Mom can't handle her drink at all. There's Zelena but that's a bumpy, tormented relationship if I ever saw one. No. I need to make sure that someone is there for her if anything does happen. She is such an attractive woman. I'm surprised there aren't hundreds of guys lining up to meet her. There has to someone in town that isn't afraid to take her on. That's worthy of her. I need to find someone for her._

#########

Regina returned to the Mayor's office after spending the morning in the bridal shop but she couldn't get any work done. All she could think about was how beautiful Emma looked in that dress. Out of that dress. She shook her head trying not to think inappropriately about her friend. How had she thought this would be safe? Being so close and not being able to do anything about it was torture. Just being friends would never be enough for Regina. She longed to touch her. To sweep Emma into her arms and kiss her endlessly. To devour her, possess her.  
 _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She mentally berated herself for getting into this hopeless mess.

As she banged her head against the desk a little harder than intended, see felt something come loose from under the desk and lightly sweep past her leg. She rolled her chair backwards and crawled down onto all fours to see what it was. She gasped and scrambled to pick up the item looking around her to make sure no unwelcome eyes were watching. Sitting back on her heels, she twirled the single magic bean between finger and thumb and began to sob.

"After the wedding." She resolved quietly under her breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**E: Hey, you up yet? What are you doing today?**

Regina read the message and smiled. She'd not long woken up and was happy to know that Emma had thought about her so early in the morning. It made her feel wanted and right now, she would take any and all offers presented to her from Emma. It was a Saturday and Henry was off at Violet's for the day. She hadn't even got out of bed yet.

 **R: Yes, I'm awake. What would you like to do today?**

 **E: Venues?**

 **R: Not keen on Granny's I take it?**

 **E: I'd be happy with the jukebox and a grilled cheese but don't think we can fit the whole town in there. Can I pick you up now?**

 **R: Now? Give me at least an hour.**

 **E: Thought you said you were up? Liar!**

Regina rolled her eyes.

 **R: I am up!**

Suddenly, a cloud of white magic filled her room and a very smug blonde appeared at the foot of Regina's bed.

"You are a terrible liar, Regina!"

"And you have no etiquette! Didn't anyone ever tell you to knock?" Regina scolded weakly, pulling the covers back up over herself.

Emma jumped on the bed and bounced around a bit.

"Exactly! That's why I need your help! Now, get up or I'll poof you there myself and trust me, etiquette won't count for shit if you appear out of thin air in your pjs!" She added as she pulled the covers off Regina, noting her choice of night wear. "Wow! On second thoughts.."

Regina grabbed Emma's hands. "You wouldn't dare!" The pair were giggling and acting like complete children. Emma broke one hand free and started tickling the brunette.

"Wanna test that theory!" She screeched as she almost managed to pin Regina down. Before she knew what was happening, she was being pulled backwards, up off the bed until she felt a hard wall against her back. Regina had done her infamous wallpaper magic and she was giggling slightly evilly as Emma struggled against the restraints.

"Hey! No fair! You can't just use magic to get the upper hand!" Emma complained as Regina got up from the bed and transformed her night dress into her normal daytime attire.

Regina raised an eyebrow at her and hummed to herself, still trying to catch her breath from their exhertion. "I believe you were the one who about to transport me to God knows where in my pyjamas." She flicked her wrist and Emma was gently lowered to the ground.

Emma rubbed her wrists. It hadn't been tight at all but she wanted to exaggerate. "God, Regina! Remind me never to make a joke around you again!"

Regina looked at Emma tending to her wrists and her heart fell. She rushed over to examine the damage. "Did I hurt you Emma? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." before she could finish what she was saying she was in hysterics. Emma was tickling her again.

"Gotcha! Huh! Hehe! I win!" She taunted.

"Emma.. haha.. please stop.. I.. haha.. I'm gonna.. ahh hahaha!"

She stopped finally and Emma just chuckled. "Sorry! I just never pinned you for being ticklish! You giggle like a little girl!"

Regina was blushing furiously at being put in such a vunerable position. Nobody had ever tickled her. Only Henry when he was a lot younger and that was just the once. She caught her breath and looked Emma in the eye with such vunerablility and said pleadingly, "Please, don't do that again." In her mind she added _or I might do something I regret._

Emma bit her lip realising she may have been a bit too hands on. She was embarrassed that she'd behaved the way she did and couldn't really understand where this spontaneousness had suddenly come from. This wasn't how you behaved with friends. This was something else and it unsettled her. She cleared her throat and realised she was still staring into Regina's eyes. "Sorry. I should let you get ready. I'll wait downstairs in the kitchen if that's ok. Want me to make coffee?"

Regina swallowed hard. Something had shifted in Emma for a moment. They had been up in each other's personal space. She stepped back realising their proximity. "Ahem, sure. Coffee would be good. I'll be down in a moment."

Emma rushed out the room and Regina could hear her heavy footsteps bounding down the stairs. She let out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and steadied herself against the wall. Had Emma seen her pleading for what it was? She went to the bathroom, splashed cold water on her face and brushed her teeth, trying not to pay too much attention to the gnawing feeling in her stomach. She magicked on her make-up and composed herself with a mental reminder. _Just friends. Just very good friends._

#####

In the kitchen, Emma was having a similar crisis. _What the hell was that Emma? You don't behave like that with friends. I don't even have that with Hook and I'm about to marry the guy!_ She berated herself remembering the last person she had acted so freely with. Neal. It seemed like such a long time ago since those carefree days of punching each other in the arm and tickle fights. It was something she had loved about their relationship. She was seventeen and in love. It was goofy and lighthearted, uncomplicated and easy.

She was lost in thought and hadn't noticed Regina walk into the kitchen.

"You have been stirring that coffee for almost 2 minutes. I think it's good." Regina snarked making Emma jump.

"Jeez you scared me!"

Regina ignored the comment, took a mug from the cupboard and filled it with the black, steaming liquid. She didn't dare to look at Emma just yet but asked in her general direction, "So where exactly is it that we're going today?"

Emma sat down at the opposite end of the counter leaving two empty stools between them as buffers. "It's a surprise. I think you're gonna love it though! I have to say, I'm quite impressed with myself for finding it in the first place. It's a bit of a drive though which is why I want to leave early."

Regina smiled and finally looked up from her coffee. "I'm sure it will be wonderful." _Like you._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Just borrowed them because they are awesome! ;-) all mistakes are mine**

On the drive over to their surprise destination, Regina was deathly quiet. She was staring out of the window at the passing trees reminding herself of the reason they were spending this time together. For Emma's wedding.

Emma was just as quiet at the wheel, seemingly concentrating on getting them to their destination in one piece. Her mind was full of worries about her death, the wedding and the goofiness of earlier on. She was mostly worried though about Regina's reaction to the venue, and more specifically, to the owner of the place.

Emma broke the silence. "So any gossip?"

Regina glared over. "You're asking _me_ about gossip?"

Emma scowled at her friend for putting herself down again. "Yes, I'm asking _you_ if you have any gossip. You know, Zelena, Gold maybe, any cute guys at Aesop's?"

It was Regina's turn to scowl. She knew what Emma had implied when she mentioned Gold. She had, after all, confessed that they had chemistry in the past and her evil half had acted on that to the townspeople's shock.

"I'd rather not go there thank you very much. I'm still reeling over what Queenie did."

Emma didn't react. She thought better than to bring it up again. Regina would talk about it when she was ready. If she was ready. Emma didn't think she was ready to hear about it. Fighting off the gross expression that was threatening to show on her face, she pressed on.

"Ok. But I mean, have you got your eye on anyone? Do you feel ready to move on from Robin?"

Regina contemplated the question for a while. She didn't want to admit that she did indeed have her eye on someone as Emma would surely press her for details, but she knew she couldn't lie to her so she told her the only truth she could. "I am ready to move on."

Emma beamed. "That's good. I'm happy for you! I'm positive that there's someone out there for you and I wouldn't be surprised if they revealed themselves pretty soon!"

Regina grinned bleakly. It felt somewhat ironic that she was once again the center of Emma's attention and they were talking about her love life. It was a cruel twist of fate, she thought, how the one person who cared so much for her heart, the one who was sitting so closely to her now, couldn't see that she was the one who held it.

Emma pulled the car to a stop, seemingly in the middle of nowhere and got out.

"A field Emma? You want to get married in a wet, muddy field?" Regina got out and looked around in confusion.

"Wait for it... and here we are!" She waved her hands and revealed what was hiding being the veil of magic, a trick they had used to hide the magic beans years ago. There were various tents and marquees pitched around the field. Huts and stalls selling various items that wouldn't have looked out of place in a medieval book, and a few dozen people. Right in the middle was a fairytale castle with turrets and magnificent stonework.

"Oh Emma! This Is superb! Where did all this come from?" Regina was awed by the sight.

Emma put her hand on Regina's shoulder. "I was talking to this guy and he said they'd all been transported over from the land of untold stories. We are meeting him in 10 minutes for a tour of the castle."

She began walking purposefully through the crowds with Regina following close behind. As they arrived at the doors, they opened automatically, a princely figure was revealed.

"Welcome back Emma! Lovely to see you again!" The man held out his hand for a firm handshake, bowing slightly and straightening as he noticed the brunette. "And this must be the infamous Queen Regina. A pleasure, her royal majesty." And he bowed deeper extending a hand.

"Actually, here I go by the title Mayor, but please, call me Regina. No need for such formalities." Regina blushed slightly.

"Once a Queen always a Queen! Such poise and etiquette. I am Prince Caspian. Welcome to Miraz's Castle, my home."

"Thank you so much for your kind hospitality, Prince Caspian."

Emma scooted inside the castle without a second thought. After living in the dream world as a princess for what seemed like an eternity, she felt at ease in the surroundings. Regina watched her carefully, noting her sudden transformation from giddy idiot to polite princess and felt the warmth rising in her chest. Thoughts of herself and Emma living together, ruling the enchanted forest side by side, uniting the realms filled her mind. _Hook is not good enough for her! She is a princess. She deserves a Queen!_

"I must say, it is an honor for me to receive such distinguished guests. It had been many years since I was in the company of fellow royals and I may have gone a tad overboard in preparation for your visit today." Prince Caspian commented, leading them into the large banqueting halls.

Inside, a table was lain with a banquet fit for a Queen. Regina and Emma were both astounded.  
"Really, his highness need not have gone to such trouble." Regina spoke.

"Nonsense! And please, I agree we should keep formalities to a minimum. Call me Cas. I wanted to show you how we could lay out the place for the wedding. Emma was telling me that there was a lack of appropriate venues in the main part of town for such an occasion and, after all the help she had provided to the people from the land of untold stories, it was the least I could do."

"Of course, Cas. I understand." Regina was slightly unnerved. The last thing she was expecting was to be in Royal company on a Saturday morning and couldn't believe she hadn't noticed a castle popping up in town before now. Caspian was certainly handsome and quite charming. He had good breeding so why hadn't he had the decency to come and introduce himself to the ruler of the land he was currently residing in? Regina wasn't sure she could trust him completely, but Emma seemed quite comfortable in his presence.

"This will be perfect Cas! And there is another room we can use for dancing, is that right?" Emma enquired.

"Yes, of course!" He pulled a cord which opened a floor to ceiling curtain and revealed a ballroom. "You can keep the curtain closed during the dinner and open it as a surprise to the guests afterwards. What do you think?"

"I love it! Regina, what do you think?" Emma asked placing her hand on the small of the brunette's back.

Regina flinched internally at the small gesture. "I think it's fitting that a Princess marry in a castle. It's wonderful Emma. Your parents will love it."

Caspian had stepped out to give the women some privacy so Emma took a shot. "And he's pretty hot too, don't you think? He's got that whole manners and accent thing with the added benefit of a title. Totally your type."

Regina lolled her head backwards and guffawed. "Oh please, you have no idea what my type is if you think _he's_ it!"

Emma's eyes widened. "Oh come on! What is wrong with him? In case you haven't noticed, there aren't that many cute guys who just happen to fall from the sky around here."

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with him! I just don't see the appeal is all."

"Ghaa! You are so difficult to please! What do you like Regina? Oh my God! You like someone don't you?"

Regina froze.

"You totally have your eye on someone! Tell me!"

She rolled her eyes and gave Emma a playful shove. "If I say _maybe_ will you stop trying to play matchmaker and concentrate on more pressing matters?" She looked at the blonde with an expression of boredom but there was enough of a glint in her eye to give Emma the answer she needed.

"Ok, it's cool. You don't have to tell me... now!" She winked. "But I gotta say, whoever it is must be fucking amazing if Prince Poshpants can't even hold a candle to them."

Regina broke her stern face and smiled softly.

"They are."


	8. Chapter 8

Prince Caspian was waiting outside the banqueting suite and once the pair had finished chatting, they went to meet him to finish their tour.

"Ladies, may I show you the rest of the grounds? Regina, walk with me please?" He extended an arm expectantly. Regina shot Emma a dirty look for setting the whole thing up but obliged the Prince and linked her arm through his. He led them through various suites, pointing out relics from the past and explaining his own story of how he acquired the castle. Emma followed along side the linked pair, trying to concentrate on the conversation and not on the knot that was forming in her stomach. She was beginning to feel a little left out and it only worsened when Caspian whispered something in Regina's ear causing her to laugh heartily.

After about 30 minutes of inspecting the castle and all its rooms, they were taken to a smaller dining lounge in what looked to be Caspian's private quarters. "May I ask you both to accompany me to a luncheon?"

Regina looked back at Emma for an answer and was met with the blonde's stomach growling loudly. She grinned, "I think Emma's stomach would love that, as would I."

In the smaller room, Caspian gallantly pulled out a chair for Regina to sit beside him and motioned for Emma to take the seat next to her. He sat himself and within a few moments they were served with an array of platters that were not long before seen in the banqueting halls. It was delicious and soon enough, Emma's ferocious appetite was sated. She hadn't failed to notice Regina's smaller portions were only nibbled at and how her friend and the Prince had been exchanging meaningful glances throughout.

 _This is good, right? I mean, that's partly why I brought her here in the first place, to meet him. So why do I feel so crappy about it? I don't get it. She said she liked someone special earlier and now she's flirting all over him. She said he wasn't her type but he is wooing the hell out of her and she's letting him! What is her deal? She hasn't touched the food and I know she must be starving because she's only had a cup of coffee this morning. What is going on with my stomach today?_

Emma stood from the table stating, "Thank you for the lunch Cas and for agreeing to loan us your castle. We need to get back to town though, my fiance will be wondering where I am." She looked pointedly at Regina with their secret look that said _this is important._

Regina saw something was wrong and added, "Emma is right, thanks so much for everything but we really must be getting back."

"Of course ladies. Let me show you to the door." He took Regina's hand for her to get up from the table and made no move to remove it as they walked to the corridor. Emma saw and felt her hand begin to shake slightly. She grabbed her wrist and made it stop before anyone could see and walked out to the front of the castle. Cas turned Regina's hand over in his own and said, "Regina, it was such a pleasure to make your aquaintance. I do hope to see you again soon." He placed a kiss on the back of her fingers.

Emma turned and began walking almost furiously back to the car. Her hand was shaking uncontrollably and she couldn't understand why. She didn't want Cas to see it and especially not her friend.

Regina rushed after Emma sensing that something was off with her. She found her inside the car looking flustered and breathing rapidly. "Emma what's wrong? Did you have another one of your visions? Is it the tremors?" She placed a concerned hand on the blonde's arm and soothed her.

"It's fine. It's nothing. I'm fine, really."

"Emma.." Regina pleaded.

The blonde sighed loudly and lowered her defenses. "I'm scared Regina. I can't control when they come and go and I don't think I'm going to be strong enough for the battle. What if all this is for nothing?"

"You can't think like that. It isn't all for nothing. You will get your happy ending Emma. I promise you that." Regina rubbed her friend's hands in her own.

"You can't promise me that, Regina." Tears welled in her eyes. "I've seen how it ends. I'm going to die."

Regina wiped a single tear from the blonde's face and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Oh, honey. Dreams and visions can change. They don't always have a literal meaning. It could just be a metaphorical vision, you know, the end of your time protecting other people and the beginning of your new life looking after yourself."

Emma smiled through the tears at her friend's words. It was a comfort to her and something she hadn't allowed herself to think. "I hope you are right, Regina. I thought I was getting better. It's been ages since the last tremor."

"Can I ask, what it is you feel before they happen? Is there something, maybe you are feeling just before they come on?"

 _Emma thought about it._ "I don't know. I guess, I feel helpless. They used to only happen when I was in a life or death situation. Like when I needed my magic to work to save someone, but now, they seem to happen whenever I feel sad or angry. It's stupid." She added mentally, _they only ever happen when I'm with you._

Regina looked at Emma with concern. There were so many things that could be causing her to feel sad and angry and Regina understood what it was like to feel helpless, like things were spinning out of control. "It's not stupid and you aren't helpless. If you need me to take on some of the wedding planning and have some time for yourself, I can do that. It's not a problem."

Emma sighed. "Right now, it's the only thing that's keeping my mind occupied, but thank you. And thanks for calming me down. You are such a good friend." She leaned across the shift stick and pulled the brunette into a hug.

"Are you ok to drive?" Regina asked reluctantly breaking apart.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks. Let's get back to town. I promised Hook we'd go cake tasting this afternoon and you know if I leave him to do it himself, he'll probably pick out something doused in rum!"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Who would have guessed that the pirate was such a stereotype."


	9. Chapter 9

Emma pushed a slice of cake around her plate that she'd mashed up. Her mind was still on the events of that morning and what had happened at the castle. Her reactions to Regina had always been anything but neutral. Volatile for sure, but lately, her friend's life and happiness seemed to be the only thing that was keeping her motivated. She still felt guilty that Hook had been given so many chances at life and Robin hadn't. She was mulling over who it was Regina might have a crush on in town and whether or not it had just been a lie to get her to stop trying to set her up with the Prince. But she'd seemed very pleased with his advances. _What is going on with my stomach?_ She placed her hand on her abdomen and rubbed it, feeling quite sick.

"Swan, love. Are you alright? You haven't touched any of the cakes and they are rather delicious." Hook brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry Killian. I have a bit of a stomach ache. I think I'm just gonna head home and lie down for a bit. You choose whichever you like best. I don't really mind as long as there's sugar in it."

Hook gave his soon to be wife an understanding nod. "Alright, you head on and I'll get this sorted. I'll see you back at home ok. Take it easy. Get some rest." He kissed her chastely and she left.

#####

Back at the mansion, Regina had kicked off her shoes and changed into her yoga pants. She wasn't in the mood for company and was quite relieved that Henry wasn't about to notice her choice of attire. It had been a long morning for her, fraught with all sorts of emotions. She needed to center herself and just let things settle in her mind. She wasn't sure exactly where to start with it all. This morning, Emma had been a completely different person than the one she was used to, but by the end of their day, she was the extreme opposite. It was so out of character and it was torture for Regina not being able to make it all go away for her.  
Emma had said she was sad or angry about something. Something had happened at the castle but she couldn't figure out what it was. _We were enjoying a lovely meal and she just got up and said we had to leave. That's not like Emma at all. She usually can't get enough of her food. What had Cas said? Oh right, he made that terrible joke about there being other rooms in the castle he'd like to show me. Ghaa! I only laughed because I didn't want to blow anything for Emma. It really is the perfect place for a wedding. But she couldn't have heard that could she? He whispered it in my ear. And even if she had heard it, I don't understand why she would be angry about it. It was her idea to set me up with him in the first place! How odd._

She turned on the tv and flicked mindlessly through the channels.  
 _I saw her hands shaking on the way out. She must have been afraid of not making it to the wedding is all. It can't have been due to Caspian. When he kissed my hand, I thought I was going to be sick. He really doesn't sit well with me. There's just something I don't like about him. Probably because he reminds me too much of the past. What caused her to run off like that? I wish she would talk to me._

####

Emma lay in bed feeling like shit. What had started out as an excellent morning had somehow turned into this. The tremors made her feel like such a failure and not even being able to make it through one stupid lunch without having a panic attack had beaten her up pretty badly. If she was completely, brutally truthfully with herself, she knew why they kept happening and had been making some headway with Archie in their counselling sessions. He'd said, 'maybe you're reacting this way because now you have something to lose.' He had been so right. Whenever she felt like she was about to lose someone they happened. But it was always Regina who she was afraid of losing. When she found out that her dreams were visions of the future, her first thought was Regina. Who would be there for her? Who would protect her? Any time she was scared or vulnerable or felt like she was too close, she ran in the opposite direction. She ran to Hook. Hook was safe. He would survive if she didn't win the battle. He would take off on the Jolly Roger and console himself in the waters. She was beginning to realise that any time she had doubts about her love for him, she took it to the next level. When Regina had brought Robin back from the dream world, at her own suggestion, she went home and basically proposed to Hook. Even Emma knew that wasn't a platonic reaction now she thought about it. Today proved that her feelings ran much deeper than she had previously thought. Her jealous outburst was ridiculous and childish. The way she'd revelled in their tickle fight in the morning. The way she constantly sought reassurance and comfort from her best friend.

She knew in her own mind that she couldn't dwell on those feelings. She knew that they could never be a thing and had squashed down any ideas she may have had long ago. Their friendship was too important to her. But what if Regina was right? What if those visions were just metaphorical and not literal? With her death looming over her head, it was easy to accept a promise of forever, but if she had a future, if she were to live, could she really go on pretending not to love someone who was so close to her? She wasn't sure she could even carry on lying to herself anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma kept her distance from Regina for the next few days. She didn't want to think about the complexities of what she felt for her and felt an obligation to continue on the path she'd chosen. It was pointless changing things now when the future was so uncertain. The wedding would go on. She'd enlisted Ruby to help her with some of the other wedding related tasks. She was also a bridesmaid and was taking her role very seriously. They were sat in Granny's having a catch up.

"Well if you want classical music and ballroom dancing, put your Mom in charge but, if you wanna party like it's 2017 then I'm your girl!"

"I didn't say that Rubes! I'm just saying maybe you and my Mom can work out the playlist together. I mean there's gotta be some balance between modern and medieval right? I can't really see the people of this town getting down to German Hard-core Nu Thrash Techno Metal!" Emma was talking with her hands.

"You do know that what you just said isn't a thing right? But, point taken. I will let Snow pick a couple of songs. Just don't think she's having anything to do with the bachelorette party. That's my gig, bitch!"

Emma laughed in defeat. "Fine! Hey, I'm totally up for a crazy night out with the girls but can we just keep it safe and nothing too embarrassing that I'm going to have to explain to my mother afterwards!"

"No fun!" Ruby mock scolded.

"I mean it Ruby! Or I'm gonna make you wear the most hideous bridesmaid dress that I can find and let's be honest, that can so be achieved in this town!"

Ruby's face lit up and her eyes widened. "Oh my God! I hadn't even thought about our dresses! We totally need to get the rest of the crew together for a shopping spree. There's the shoes and the hair, jewellery and make-up."

Emma looked pained. "Ok. That's it! I'm done! I have no idea what I'm doing here. I don't have to be there for all the bridesmaid stuff do I?"

Ruby slapped her friend's hand playfully. "Yes you do! It's your wedding and you don't want to let any of us upstage you on your big day now, do you?" She pulled out her phone and started texting furiously.

Emma groaned. "What are you doing?"

She typed out the last phrase and hit send. "Just gathering the troops. We are meeting them in half an hour." Ruby smirked.

####

As Ruby and Emma walked up to the dress store, they could see Tink and Regina chatting civilly out front. They had come a long way since Regina's second chance with Robin, friends almost, but there was still a certain distance between them. Tink had been an afterthought as bridesmaid when Ruby had insisted she needed three at least. Hook didn't really have that many friends in Storybrook but Tinkerbell and he had history. Emma still wasn't sure what exactly that history was but she really didn't care. The past was the past. She was tempted to ask Belle but never really felt much of a connection with her and after the fiasco with Regina's evil half and Gold, and Hook kidnapping her God knows how many times, she didn't want to make things any more uncomfortable than they had to be. Ruby was friends with everyone but Regina had trouble getting close to other women. Emma was pretty pleased with herself for her diplomatic and well thought out choices.

"What up sexy ladies!" Ruby shouted then wolf whistled as they approached. "Kudos to Emma for picking the hottest bridesmaids in all the realms, am I right?" And she high-fived Tink.

Regina smiled at the revelry. She was quite fond of Ruby. She never minced her words and everyone, including herself, knew where they stood with her. Her relationship with Tink was also the closest thing to a friendship she'd ever had other than Emma and Maleficent. She didn't tend to get on with women. Probably because of her innate distrust of them due to the damaging relationship she'd had with her mother growing up. But Ruby was right, they were a good looking bunch and they were also people she would be happy to call friends. She did worry about the history between Hook and Tink though. She wasn't sure if Emma knew the whole story and if she did know, whether she'd have been so keen to recruit her. Tink didn't in all honesty look entirely happy about the prospect either but she was smiling through and being pleasant enough, so Regina decided to leave it alone.

As they all huddled into the shop, Emma made an announcement. "So, just so you know, I am not gonna make you all wear matching outfits or anything like that. I want everyone to feel comfortable wearing what they like but I do ask that it at least covers either legs or boobs. . I'm talking to you Ruby! Apart from that, have fun!"

Regina immediately went to the rack with all the black dresses and started flicking through the items.

"Regina, it's Emma's wedding, not her funeral! A bit of color won't kill you!" Ruby sassed and motioned for the older woman to join her on the other side of the store.

Regina caught Emma's eye and they seemed to both be wincing at Ruby's choice of words. She gave Emma the _are you alright,_ look and Emma gave her the _it's nothing, don't worry about me_ , one but Regina could plainly see it had affected her. She nodded back and turned to the rail Ruby had presented her with.

"What about this Emma? It's not too short is it? I can change if you like but I think green is definately my color." Tink was twirling about in a very short, green silk dress.

"It looks great Tink." She responded hardly looking up from the latest maze running game Henry had installed on her phone.

Regina scowled at Tinks choice of dress. "It is not fine! Emma! Quit trying to beat my high score and look at what you were about to sign off on!"

Emma looked up, first at Regina, blushing for being caught out being so competetive and then at Tink.

"Oh, wow! Tink I can see your... I think aim to cover the butt cheeks. That's an accident waiting to happen!"

"Fine. Whatever." Tink huffed as she drew the curtains closed.

Emma looked at Regina with a _what the.._ expression. Mouth open in disbelief. Regina tried to hide her amusement but failed and they were both bent over silently chuckling and scrambling to get out of the changing rooms. Once outside on the shop floor, the pair bent over, holding each other up in hysterics, tears steaking down their faces from laughing so hard.

"Stop! It's not funny! You were going to let her wear that!" Regina scolded through giggles.

Ruby observed from afar with a knowing smile. She could feel her instincts acutely.

Emma belly laughed and said as quietly as she could manage. "You know, when you made me look at her I was gonna say.."

Regina laughed and shook her head. "Don't! Oh God! Haha was it.." She whispered in Emma's ear, "I can see your bell?"

Emma roared with laughter and Regina dragged her out of the shop conscious of the raucous they were making. Ruby could hear them both still laughing outside. She hadn't heard what was said but it must have been good for Regina to react like that. She grinned to herself. Emma would surely tell her later on.

After they'd composed themselves. They re-entered the shop looking like giddy school girls trying to keep a straight face and randomly failing every so often.

Regina picked out a royal blue dress and Ruby chose a red one. They both made their way to try them on. Tink thankfully had picked out a less obscene number and was now waiting for the others to finish up. Ruby stepped out of the changing room first, adjusting the halter-neck of her tight yet still elegant gown. "Is this ok Em? Not too sexy?"

Emma had put the phone away and was concentrating fiercely on all of her bridesmaids now. She didn't want a repeat fashion faux pas. "Amazing Rubes. Just sexy enough but really demure for you."

"Well I'm a married woman now. I don't want to attract too much attention!" She winked. "Regina, let us see your dress."

"I'm not sure if blue is my color and it's a little too snug in the back." She commented from behind the curtain.

"Just show us already!" Ruby shouted.

She finally came out and scrunched up her face. "I'm not sure it's really _me._ "

Ruby wolf whistled again.

Emma swallowed hard. She had not been prepared for this vision. The dress was a low V cut but classy. There was a touch of black lace embroidered around the top part of the dress that swirled like magic, framing her figure perfectly. The lower half swooped and hugged her ass in just the right way and all Emma could think was how absolutely stunning she really was.

"I.. you... it's... beautiful."

They held each others gaze for the briefest of moments before Emma looked away extremely flustered. "Ok. So if we are all done, I'm gonna wait outside. It's so hot in here, don't you think Ruby? I'm just gonna..." and she was out the door before she could finish her sentence.

Regina pulled back the curtain but not before Ruby had a chance to see the older woman's expression. She mused. _That's two for two._


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the support for this story SQers! Apologies for the short chapters.**

Emma was leaning against the yellow bug outside the shop repeating a mantra to herself. _You love Hook. You are straight. You love Hook. You are straight._

It wasn't as if she'd never had a fling with a woman in the past. She had but she'd never felt a connection with anyone other than Neal, not since the last few years. She'd slept around a bit after she'd given Henry up for adoption. It was more to prove to herself that she didn't need anyone and she was her own master. She hated men for quite a while after Neal left and she experimented with girls. It was fun but she never fell in love with any of them. It was always just sex, too much to drink and an itch to scratch. Not that she didn't appreciate the female form. She did but when she came to Storybrook, she didn't want to be known for her promiscuity. She wanted to be a proper motherly figure for Henry and when he started asking about his father, she made up some romantic story. It was all smoke and veils back then and she regretted at times not having been more truthful to the people around her.

In the beginning, she'd recognised the tell tale glint in Regina's eye as one of desire, before she wanted to kill her at least. On a number of occasions, she'd wondered about Regina's sexuality but after Graham and Robin, she dismissed it. When Emma met Hook, he had sparked her interest because of his connection to Neal. It was in a way, the only reason they got together. Neal died and she finally laid him to rest. It wasn't easy to start with because of the many years she'd spent avoiding men, but after Regina had given her that new life in New York, where she hadn't given Henry up and she was happy, she spent a year believing she had lived completely differently. Then another lifetime in the dream world, pining over Neal's death again. No wonder she was confused. People had been messing with her memories and thoughts for years. In her mind, the only one constant throughout had been Hook and his undying devotion to her. Except for Regina.  
 _I love Hook. I'm going to marry him. I'm straight. I love Hook._

Ruby, Regina and Tink appeared on the sidewalk and were saying their goodbyes. "Emma, get your ass over here! We need to make a date for the rest of the bridesmaid stuff." It was Ruby who called her.

Emma pushed herself off the car and put on a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"So, I was thinking we could have the hair and make-up trials on the afternoon of the bachelorette party and you can all come back to my place to get changed and we can go together." Ruby suggested.

"No offence, Ruby, but I'd prefer to get ready in my own home." Regina commented.

"Oh even better! We can all get ready at Regina's place! More space!" Ruby grinned.

"That's not what.. ah.. you know what, fine. It's the least I can do beings as you've arranged the bachelorette party." She smiled civilly but Emma could tell she wasn't keen on having them all making a mess of her place.

"Great! So I'll book us into Cinderella's Beauty Parlour at 2pm on Friday. Ashley said she'd keep it open for me, just gotta call to confirm. See you all there!" Ruby waved and tottered off down the street.

"Yeah, so, bye Regina, Emma." Tink said awkwardly and walked off in the opposite direction towards the docks.

"You sure you are ok with having a crowd of rowdy bridesmaids over at your place? I mean, Ruby can be quite insistent but she wouldn't be offended if you retracted the offer." Emma smiled apologetically.

"I want to do this Emma. I feel like I haven't been a very good Maid of Honor. You found the venue and Ruby organised pretty much everything else. I haven't done anything." Regina said in a self depricating tone.

Emma chewed her lip and sighed. "You have done the most important thing that I wouldn't trust anyone else to do."

Regina looked at the blonde with anticipation.

"You've kept me from turning into a nervous wreck!"

Regina smiled and wiped away a tear that had escaped her control. "Thank you for saying that Emma. It means a lot to me."

Emma hesitated but couldn't stand to not be holding this wonderful woman in her arms any longer. She stepped forward and hugged her tightly. "It's ok Gina. I mean it. I couldn't do any of this without you."


	12. Chapter 12

Regina was twirling the magic bean between her fingers again. It was so tempting to just run away to another land. It would be the easier option compared to this. She just wasn't sure where she'd even go. There wasn't much for her back in the Enchanted Forest, only reminders of her darker days. She thought about opening a portal to a dream world, a place where she could have everything her heart desired but she knew it wouldn't satisfy her knowing that it wasn't real. There wasn't really anywhere else she wanted to be. Everyone she loved was here in Storybrook and she had told so many people that her happy ending was being with her family. She would be a complete hypocrite if she ran away to protect her heart. She didn't trust her future self to have the same strength of mind and logic as she had at this moment and so she summoned a small fireball in one hand. She was about to drop it in the flame when a voice behind her stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Regina."

"You!" Regina growled.

"Yes, _me!_ Not quite who you were expecting, hmm? I'll take that then if you don't have the guts to use it." The Black Fairy transported the magic bean from Regina's palm to her own and laughed wickedly.

"Give me that back before I destroy you!" Regina snarled.

"Now, now Regina. Is that any way to treat your patron fairy? I was only giving you what you wanted. What both you and I wanted. The easy option. And put that silly fireball away! We both know you aren't capeable of hurting me."

Regina glared at the Black Fairy with a mix of emotions. Curiosity, loathing and trepidation. "My family have no right to a patron fairy so cut the crap and tell me why you're really here."

"Oh phooey! You don't honestly believe any of the waffle that comes out of Blue's mouth, do you? The reason your family had no patron was due to my banishment. It suited Blue to not find a replacement for me because it served her own needs, as always. I have heard all your wishes Regina but I couldn't grant any of them due to my not being able to reach you. I gave you that bean but you obviously prefer suffering for some reason."

Regina thought about what the fairy had said but remained neutral. She had never liked nor trusted Blue and Black was trying to kill Emma. "As far as I care, all you fairies can go to hell!"

She threw a fire ball but the Black Fairy simply squashed it in thin air. "Regina, darling. We both want the same thing, don't you see? I want to destroy the Savior and you want to destroy your love for her. It would have been so easy for you to use that bean to take yourself off to a dream world but you are nothing if not strong willed. You remind me so much of your Mother. Oh well, I'll just have to carry on with my other plan. Sorry you wasted your only wish. Bye for now."

Regina stood frozen in place, not by magic but because she had absolutely no idea what to do next. She could run off and tell Snow, David and Emma what had happened, but then she'd have to explain the reason the Black Fairy had come to see her. She could talk to Gold, but again, it would be too awkward a conversation and she really didn't want to see him. _What would a hero do? What would Emma do?_

####

"Where is Emma? We said 2pm and it's 2:15! Ashley is gonna flip" Ruby was pacing outside Cinderella's Beauty Parlour in a panic. Tink and Regina were both watching the leggy brunette with amusement.

"Anyone would think it were _her_ wedding!" Tink scoffed.

Regina smiled weakly. She always worried whenever Emma was late to something, especially since she hadn't spoken to her since the dress shopping trip. She had wanted to send her a message but didn't want to interrupt anything and knew that if something was really wrong, Snow would have said something on one of their increasingly frequent phone calls.

Just as Ruby was about to call David, Emma appeared around the corner with an ice-cream in hand. Ruby glared at her, arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently. Regina and Tink were also staring at her wide eyed.

"hnff..What?" She asked the onlookers with a mouth ful of ice-cream.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You stopped for ice-cream!" Ruby fumed. Regina couldn't hide the chuckle that caught in her throat.

"What? I was hungry, damn it! What's the problem?" Emma asked in defence.

Ruby squared up to her friend. "The problem _is_ , you are late and we are on a tight schedule and two..." She grabbed the ice-cream out of Emma's hand, "You didn't bring me one!"

"Ruby, give it back! Come on stop being a child!" Emma moaned chasing after her.

"Na, uh! After all the.." She was holding the ice-cream out of Emma's reach and shoving the blonde with her free hand, "..trouble we've gone through to..." She switched hands, "...plan your big day the least you can do is share! Regina! Take it! Take it!"

Regina rolled her eyes and took the ice-cream before it fell on the floor, or worse, before Ruby threw it at her.

Emma screeched, "Give it to me, Gina!" And she tried to dodge past Ruby but the leggy brunette caught her and held her back. The ice-cream was beginning to melt and drip down Regina's fingers.

"You hear that Regina? She wants you to give it to her! Do it!" Ruby wailed.

Emma saw the playful glint in Regina's eye and how she bit her bottom lip just before she was about to do something evil. "Oh no! You wouldn't!"

Regina smeared the ice-cream across Emma's lips and then squashed it into her cheek laughing like a villain. Ruby and Tink were giggling like school girls at the spectacle. Ruby hadn't been certain that Regina would do it. Emma licked her lips to recover the remnants of the dessert and peeled the cone off her cheek, shaking her head at Regina. "What a waste." She moaned to which Regina brought her own fingers up to her mouth and pointedly sucked them clean. She stared Emma down deliberately and said in her deepest voice.  
"Mmmm, and so delicious too."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and words of eencouragement! Love reading your comments and messages. Enjoy!**

Emma couldn't take her eyes off the sexy brunette and her desire became obvious as her pupils dilated. Regina noticed and for a second allowed herself a little victory. She had seen that look on so many people over the decades and it was empowering to know she could still stirr cause such a strong reaction with such a tiny action. She remembered herself as she noticed Emma beginning to flush under her gaze and quickly waved her hand in front of Emma's face, magically wiping away all traces of the ice-cream. "You missed, well everywhere! There. All clean." She offered a safe smirk and willed her lust away.

"Are you guys coming in here or not? I swear my toddler is more mature than all of you put together!" Ashley was standing in the doorway grinning. She'd seen the events unfolding through the salon window and didn't want to interrupt such an out of character display from the Mayor. She'd had the memo that Regina wasn't evil anymore but seeing just how un-evil she really was up close and personal was shockingly entertaining. "Come on, I need to get started on you ladies before anyone else in town decides to book in for this bachelorette party."

Tink walked inside. Ruby quickly looked back at the two women trying so hard not to show their feelings and rolled her eyes in disbelief. She huffed and went inside the salon, taking a seat in the nearest chair. She was getting a bit pissed off about the whole thing. They were so obviously into each other and here she was planning the party of the century for what exactly? Ruby could not fathom how two of the smartest, most powerful women she knew could be so scared of coming out. She could not understand why Emma would agree to marry Hook when she wasn't in love with him and she couldn't for the life of her see this wedding actually happening.

When she'd agreed to be bridesmaid, she thought that Emma had finally fallen in love and gotten over her mayorial crush. The pair had scooted around each other for a couple of years and then it just stopped as far as she could tell. Emma went to the Underworld for Hook and the rest was history. But now she wasn't so sure that either of them had ever not had a crush on the other. How far was this going to go before one of them broke down and confessed? If she thought hard, it had been more than 6 years already. Would Emma really go through with this wedding just to hide her true feelings? _I bet she thinks she's protecting her! Idiots! Both of them! Well not for much longer. Not if I have anything to do with it!_ She took out her phone and googled a number. She got up out of the chair to the protest of the young woman trying to style her.

"Sorry, this is important. I'll be right back." She closed the door quietly behind so nobody could hear her conversation. "Hi, is this Crown Limousines? Great, yeah I have a booking under Swan for tonight at 8pm. No, no, I don't want to cancel, just there has been a change in pick up time.."

#####

Regina looked up as Ruby re-entered the salon. "Everything ok?"

Ruby smiled brilliantly, "Fine! Just one of the many surprises in store for our bride to be tonight!"

Emma looked up. "No strippers, right?"

Ruby raised her hand to her mouth and said, "Oops!"

Emma gave a pleading look at both her and Regina. The older woman raised an eyebrow at Ruby. "Argh ok! No. No strippers. God, Regina! Are you going to ruin all the anticipation?"

Regina cocked an eyebrow again and stared Ruby down. She knew she was up to something. Ruby knew what Regina was thinking and gave her a reassuring smile while making a cross over her heart. Regina took the gesture and relaxed back into the salon chair.

"So Emma, how were you thinking of wearing your hair for the wedding?" Ashley asked the blonde's reflection.

"Up? Down? I don't... know."

"How about we go with up?" Ashley suggested.

"Sure. You're the expert. I mean. Whatever you think looks best." Emma fumbled through the conversation. She didn't really feel like talking right now. Especially about the wedding. She looked at Regina's reflection to find the brunette was also looking back at her. Regina seemed concerned so Emma reassured her with a faint smile and followed that up with a matching concerned look. She was worried she had seen the desire in her eyes earlier.

Regina couldn't understand why Emma would be concerned for her. Her thoughts raced with the possibilities and she shrugged in confusion at the blonde. Emma looked away smiling, relieved that her friend was fine and probably hadn't seen anything that would give her feelings away. She was just being paranoid.

Ashley set to work on curling Emma's hair while the other women were being taken care of by her assistants. She tucked the curls up and strategically pinned them all in a cascade until they met and fell loosely down the savior's back.

Ruby opted for a half up, half down vintage look which was exaggerrated into a beehive at the crown.

Tink chose to have her hair straight and loose. It was quite a transformation from her usual messy bun. She looked hot.

Regina opted for her usual mayorial hair do but with a few extras flicks at the back. She looked as polished as she had done before she came in. She knew what she liked and quite honestly didn't see the point of her having to be a part of today. The assistant had tried to get creative but she resisted change fiercely and with a few stern words, he had followed her specific instructions, albeit reluctantly.

"You look gorgeous Emma, doesn't she Regina?" Ruby squealed.

"Yes. Very nice." Regina agreed, not wanting to overstep any more than she already had done.

"Nice? She looks like a goddess, Regina! I swear Em, if you were gay I would be all over you right now! Don't tell Dorothy I said that though!"

Emma rolled her eyes and gave Ruby a playful shove. "You'd be all over anyone with a pulse before Dorothy!"

Regina laughed at Emma's come back. Ruby faked looking hurt but quickly started laughing again. She couldn't deny she was a flirt.

"Ok ladies if you'd just like to wait in your seats and we'll get started on the make up. Emma. What color palette have you gone for with the dresses?" Ashley chirped.

"Uhm, well, Regina's is blue, Ruby's is red and Tink's is green. Mine's white." She winked.

"Snow white, off white, Ivory, alabaster or Cream?"

Emma looked at Ashley as if she were speaking a foreign language. "What? I don't know. White white?"

Regina spoke. "Her dress is cream, Ashley. It has golden embroidery in the bodice."

"Thank you Regina. Do you want to go for a natural look or a heavier eye?" Ashley continued but this time directed her question at Regina as it was clear Emma was useless at the finer details.

Regina stood up and walked over to inspect Ashley's color palette. She picked up a few items and compared them. Then, she stood behind Emma in the salon chair and held up the choices next to her face. "I think maybe this shadow. Not too heavy though, just in the crease and then this liner should bring out her eye color. No hard edges. Smudged, slightly blended up and away. Use the brown, waterproof mascara and the tiniest bit of rouge here, not here. Either this lip stain or this one but follow it up with fixer, we don't want it getting messed up if she decides to eat something on her way to the ceremony."

Regina had been touching Emma's face and bent over her shoulder so she could show Ashley exactly what she meant and the whole time, Emma couldn't help but catch glimpses of her friend's black lace bra and ample cleavage in the mirror. The way she was leant on her slightly and the small, feather light touches sent pulses or desire to her core. She felt like such a fool for getting turned on at such innocent acts and she cursed her body for making her feel things she hadn't felt in such a very long time. When Regina withdrew her touch, Emma instantly craved for it to return again. She balled her hands into fists and closed her eyes, willing herself to not be so weak.

She felt soft brushes and a wetness on her skin. When she opened her eyes again, she realised it was Ashley applying the make up and Regina was sat back in her own seat, now directing her own assistant. She sensed eyes on her and caught Ruby's gaze grinning at her in the mirror, then she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out to read the message.

 **RL: Was the view that good?**

Emma shot her friend a shocked scowl.

 **E: You have a very dirty and twisted mind.**

Her phone vibrated again.

 **RL: Not as dirty as yours! I can smell your pheromones going haywire! Wolf scent remember?**

 **E: You have no idea what you're talking about.**

 **RL: Babe.. I know you want her. You need to work this out. Preferably before the wedding. Just saying.**

Emma read and re-read the message. She looked up at Ruby once more and then back down at her phone. She could lie but she knew the wolf would see right through it.

 **E: There's nothing to work out. I love Hook. End of conversation.**

 **RL: Just, think about it, okay? Don't be a fucking hero. It's your future too.**

Ruby gave her an exasperated look and put her phone away. _At least she didn't deny it. But this is not going to end well._


	14. Chapter 14

It was getting on for 6 p.m. and the women had had the finishing touches done on their hair and make-up. Tink had forgotten her outfit so she said she'd meet the rest of the women at the mansion before 8 p.m. and she left. The remaining three women plus Ashley piled out of the salon and made their way to Regina's place. It was a warm evening for Maine and thankfully, there wasn't any wind to mess up their hair.

"I hope you don't mind Regina but I invited Dorothy and a few other women to meet at your place for pre-party drinks." Ruby whispered sheepishly.

"How many more?"

"Erm... how many can you fit in a limo?" Ruby gritted her teeth waiting for the fireball that was inevitably coming her way.

It didn't come though. "Well it's a good job I had the forethought to invite everyone for cocktails. They will be there at 7.30." Regina grinned. Ruby wasn't the only one who could keep a few surprises up her sleeve.

"Oh! Is Snow coming too?" Ruby looked slightly panicked.

Regina eyed her cautiously and stopped walking. "Ruby? Whatever you've arranged that could cause Emma any long term embarrassment, cancel it!" She carried on walking.

Ruby fell behind cursing to herself. _Gonna have to keep it clean, damn it!_

###

"Ashley, Ruby, you can both take the guest room. There's a shower and fresh towels on the bed. Top of the stairs, first door on your left. Emma, you can use my room and ensuite to get ready. I'll take Henry's room." Regina announced.

Ruby rushed up the stairs pushing Ashley out of the way. "Dibs on the hot water!" She squealed leaving the younger blonde awkwardly standing at the foot of the stairs waiting for permission from the Mayor.

Regina sighed, "It's fine Ashley. Please, make yourself at home." She walked carefully up the stairs halfway and then ran the rest when Regina couldn't see her and shouting, "You're so dead!"

Regina looked back to Emma and said ironically, "and to think there was a time when people in this town were afraid of me!"

Emma laughed. "Well I think we can safely say Ruby is well and truly over that! Won't be long until the rest of Storybrook see just how much of a big softie you really are!" Emma jibed. They both laughed slightly forced. There was definately an air of awkwardness between them. Emma continued. "I'll take Henry's room. If I make a mess, at least I can blame it on the kid, right!"

Regina shook her head. "Trust me, you don't want to use his bathroom. Even I have nightmares about what I might find in there and I was evil!"

"Oh God! Now you're making me worried! That bad?"

"That bad."

"Well, I mean, I erm, I don't mind sharing, if you don't. I don't need a shower anyway."

Regina made a disgusted face. "You so do need a shower! Now get! Before I tell you about what I found in Henry's closet last we.."

Emma had her hands over her ears singing "la, la, laaaa, la, la laaaa," and was running up the stairs. Regina grinned so wide she thought her teeth might fall out!

Upstairs in Regina's suite, Emma saw her friend had set out a robe and fresh towels on top of the bed for her along with a little chocolate. She smiled to herself at the thoughful gesture. It was those little things that she did that she loved about Regina. She herself would never have thought to do that and she was certain that the same kindness had been extended to all her guests that day. Emma picked up the robe and towels and carried them to the bathroom. She stuffed the chocolate in her mouth and turned on the shower. She stripped and put her hand under the jet to check the temperature. It was perfect. She got in carefully to avoid ruining her hair and make-up and let out a deep moan.

"Ahh! This is the best shower ever!" _No wonder Regina was so big on cleanliness if this is what she gets to use daily!_

Emma tried not to think about the fact that she was in Regina's shower. The place where she got clean. The place where she was always naked. She tried not to think about other things she might do in this amazing shower that even had, she now noticed, a little ledge for steadying oneself built into one wall.

 _Get a grip, Emma!_

She shook her head vigorously trying to erase the images she'd conjured in her mind but she knew she was going to have a tough time trying to kid herself about her feelings any longer.

####

Regina knocked on her own bedroom door at 6:45 p.m. she felt a bit silly knocking to come into her own room but she didn't want to intrude. "Emma? Are you decent?"

Emma opened the door as a response. She was already dressed and shoving her other clothes into her overnight bag. "Yeah, I'm all done. Sorry I took so long. Your shower is amazing by the way. Thanks. Give me ten seconds and I'll be out of your way!"

Regina took in the sight. Emma was wearing a short, shimmering black dress with one sleeve and chunky peep toe boots. She hadn't ever seen the blondes legs before and she decided right there and then she was going to burn those skinny jeans, and every other pair of pants Emma had in her closet. She was contemplating how she could get away with causing such a specific fire when Emma caught her staring.

"It's too short, right? I told Ruby it was too short but she was like.."

"Emma, it's not too short. It's stunning. You should wear dresses more often and show off those pins!" Regina had said the last part without thinking and tried very hard to keep her posture casual, not flustered. Like a friend complimenting another friend. Not flirting.

Emma felt proud for a second and accepted the compliment. It made her feel so tingly whenever Regina complimented her appearance but she pulled herself together and said, "Naaa! That would require shaving more often, and who has the time for that on top of all the life saving and transporting between worlds and other crap we gotta deal with in this town!" She picked up her bag and left the bedroom.

When she left, Regina shut the door and her giggles turned into tears. _And that, Regina Mills, is as close to having Emma in your bed as you will ever get._


	15. Chapter 15

Regina came downstairs to the sound of giggles and corks popping in her living room. As she walked in, Ruby was filling glasses to the brim atop of her pristinely polished coffee table. _That's going to leave a ring._ She thought to herself.

"Regina! Just in time for a toast!" Ruby beamed and handed her one of the champagne flutes. "To friends old and new, to finding love in the most _unexpected_ places and most importantly, to getting Emma completely wasted tonight!"

"Here, here!" They all chimed and clinked glasses. The champagne from all the ladies glasses was gone in seconds. None of them had been out in such a long time and they all needed it desperately. Emma refilled their flutes this time and budged up on the sofa so Regina could sit. She noticed her dress. An elegant, black figure hugging mini with a cowel neck that teased but didn't quite please. Emma thought she saw the hint of a hidden tattoo but didn't dare double check. "You look really good Regina." She complimented and chinked their glasses again.

Ruby was watching from the floor she'd made her seat and smiled. "Hey Regina? Did I hear you say something about cocktails?"

Regina smiled and flicked her wrist. "Et voilà! Behind the sofa, a small home bar was revealed laden with every possible spirit you could imagine. On the front of the bar, there were two trays full of glasses containing a clear liquid and slices of red apple garnishing each of them.

"Wow! Has that has always been there?" Emma asked in astonishment.

"Don't worry. I keep it hidden under lock and key with magic. Henry has no idea it's here." Regina smirked.

Ruby picked up a glass and then another and walked over to where the pair were sat. "No offence Regina but, given your history with apples, I wanna see you down this before I go anywhere near it!" She handed the glass to her and received a playful scowl back in return. She gave the other glass to Emma. "You too dude!"

"Hey! Why do I have to be the guinea pig too?" Emma protested.

Ruby grinned, "Because, Dufus, If it is poisoned, I doubt very much that Madame Mayor will let you drink it!"

Emma wiggled her eyebrows and caught Regina's eye. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Rubes! It wouldn't be the first time she's tried to kill me!"

Regina rolled her eyes and took the drink from Emma's hand. "Argh! It was like one time.. okay. Twice. But, I've saved your life so many times since then! Fine! You bunch of babies! More for me then!" And she downed both glasses and slammed them down on her coffee table, without a coaster. "Happy now?"

Emma and Ruby cheered and then helped themselves to another glass each. Soon they heard the doorbell chime and Regina disappeared off to meet the arriving guests. Ruby took the chance to pull Emma aside for a quick chat.  
"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Like I need way more alcohol before _this_ becomes a topic!" Emma complained.

"Ok. I'm gonna remind you you said that when you can't stand up later! But seriously, tonight is about having fun, letting your hair down. Just, enjoy it ok?"

"I intend to. Thanks Ruby."

"No problem."

Regina returned with Snow, Dorothy and Granny in tow. "The cavalry has arrived!" She announced and offered the ladies some drinks. Snow took it gratefully and proceeded to swallow the whole thing in one gulp.

"Like mother, like daughter!" Regina drawled and shot Emma a look that said _, I'm not dealing with her tonight._

Emma looked back with an, _I'm not either_ expression and they both reached for another glass of appletini and giggled.

While the others were saying hello to each other, Emma leant in and whispered to Regina who was propped against the bar, "I see your plan is to get as drunk as possible so that you don't end up being the responsible baby sitter tonight!"

She tilted her head to one side and whispered back, "I'll let you know if it works!"

It was almost eight and Tink finally turned up with Belle and Zelena. They were served drinks and we're just getting comfortable when Ruby threw a curve ball. "Alright ladies! Now everyone is here, let's have a little game to get this party started!" At least half of the group audibly groaned at the sight of the tequila bottle in her hand. Things were about to get messy.

The group made their way reluctantly to where Ruby was signalling to sit in a circle.

"I'll start so you know how to play. I'll say a phrase and you all point to the person you think it describes. The person with the majority has to take however many shots as there are fingers pointing at them, then they make a statement about the next person and so on. Ok? Most likely to talk to animals!"

Everyone pointed at Snow.

"Eight shots Snow!"

"Hey! No fair! Everyone knows that about me! Fine!" She knocked them back and wiped her mouth as the others cheered. "Urgh! Ok. Mostly likely to kill Ruby this evening!"

All fingers pointed at her again.

"Wait! I think I did that wrong, didn't? Let me change that!" Snow protested as everyone laughed at her.

"Nope! Rules are rules Snow! Seven shots." Ruby grinned. Her plan was working better than expected.

Snow downed them reluctantly. Her head was already spinning. "Bleugh! Ok. I've got one. Most likely to use an apple as a weapon."

Everyone pointed at Regina, slightly afraid of her reaction. She laughed and filled her shot glasses. "And to think, I made you all cocktails! Somebody is going to have to pay for this!" She tipped her shots back and shivered slightly at the bitter aftertaste. "Woah! And I thought my cider was strong! Right. Most likely to wear a red leather jacket to her own wedding."

Fingers went to Emma in fits of giggles.

"You are such an ass, Regina! You've seen my dress!"

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" Regina started the chant and gave the blonde a subtle wink.

Emma took the bottle and swigged directly from it to the cheers of the group.

"That's gotta be at least eight shots right there. Whoo!" She could feel the effects almost instantly mixed in with the champagne and cocktails and knew tomorrow she was going to have one hell of a hangover. She still had the bottle in her hand and remembered she was supposed to accuse someone. "Oh, right. Most likely to turn green!"

"Zelena! Drink!"

"Disgusting. Most likely to date a beast!"

"Belle, six shots!"

"Most likely to bring a rifle to a bachelorette party!"

Everyone looked at Granny in shock.

"What? It's good to be prepared." Granny protested. "You never know when you might need a good old rifle in this town!"

"Give Granny! I'm not taking any chances with you, a gun and alcohol." Ruby extended her hand and Granny have her the rifle reluctantly. "Regina. Can you hide this somewhere please?"

"With pleasure." She responded and magically transported the gun to safety. "Well, we certainly are an odd bunch aren't we!" She sassed, making everyone laugh in relief. "Granny, I believe that's eight shots and two more for pissing me off!"


	16. Chapter 16

The limo still hadn't arrived, not that anyone had noticed yet. They were having way too much fun at the mansion. Snow, having drank the majority of shots, was not feeling too great and took herself off to the bathroom. She had a hard time getting there and after stumbling around the place for why seemed like an eternity, she thought she found it. Opening the door, she toppled over a pile of jackets and fell asleep on top of them.

Belle and Granny were sat talking animatedly about the newest edition of Harry Potter and discovering they were both super fans of the series. Zelena and Tink seemed to be getting along quite well and swapping stories of their adventures in other worlds. Ashley, Ruby and Dorothy were dancing around the coffee table while Emma flicked through Regina's CD collection. It was Regina who noticed the time.

"Ruby! Come over here please."

Ruby bounced over to where the older brunette was standing. "What's up Regina?

"The limo hasn't arrived yet. I thought you said it was coming at 8 p.m.?"

Ruby smiled. "Relax! It will be here. There's no rush. Everyone's having fun!"

Regina smiled back. "I suppose you're right. Hang on. Where's Snow?" Regina looked around concerned as she hasn't seen her ex rival in over forty minutes. Ruby, Emma and Regina looked all over the mansion to no avail and were about to call David when they heard the doorbell ring.

Regina ran to open the door, fearing Snow had stepped out for some fresh air and gotten locked out. It was the limo. Ruby bounced over and said, "just give us a sec. We need to grab out jackets."

Regina spoke. "Ruby, you can't seriously expect us to just leave before we've found Snow. She might be in dang.."

"Found her!" Ruby shouted back before Regina could finish her sentence. She stepped aside from the closet door to reveal a sleeping Snow. Quickly taking out her phone, she snapped a picture and laughed.

Emma and Regina rolled their eyes and Regina barked an order. "Well don't just stand there! Help me get her out of the closet!"

Ruby bit her lip. "That's exactly what I'm planning on doing!" But she wasn't talking about Snow. Emma was a bit too tipsy to get it but Regina looked at Ruby with cautious eyes. They shared a moment of knowing looks and Regina knew then that Ruby had sussed out her sexuality. She just hoped she hadn't figured out it was Emma she had a crush on.

They pulled Snow out of the closet and led her up to the guest bedroom. Emma had gone back to the others complaining that it was her night and Ruby's fault for getting her mother so drunk so she should sort it out. Regina stood over the sleeping woman with her hands on her hips. "What do we do now? We can't just leave her here."

Ruby had a mischievous glint in her eye. "Yes we can. Trust me, when Snow is this drunk, even an apocalypse won't wake her!"

"I am not leaving a drink Snow White asleep in my guest bedroom alone!"

"Fine. I'll call David. You do your magic poofy thing and send her home. The limo is waiting." Ruby gesticulated and ran down stairs to retrieve her phone. Regina huffed but had to laugh. _Well that solves the problem of baby sitting!_ She disappeared with Snow in a plume of smoke.

Back downstairs, all the women were gathered at the door cooing at the limousine. Regina reappeared at the foot of the stairs and Emma smiled. "You took her home, didn't you? What did David say?"

She shook her head whilst grabbing her own jacket. "He was pissed about me drink-teleporting with his wife."

Emma laughed but then looked shocked. "Is that like, a thing? Is it dangerous?"

Regina laughed this time. "The only thing that's dangerous about it is at the end of the night when you end up in the wrong person's bed! It's like the magical equivalent of drunk dialling, but worse!"

Emma giggled. "So I take it that's happened more than once? How many times Gina?"

Regina grabbed the blondes arm and directed her out of her home so she could lock the door. "As if I'd tell you!"

"Why not? Come one! I'd tell you anything you asked me Gi. Go on! Ask me ssssomething!" Emma was beginning to slurr her words slightly.

Regina turned the key in the door and then turned to face the blonde placing a hand on each of her shoulders. "Ok. Then tell me this. Think you can make it to the car without falling over and squashing my plants?"

"Ha. Ha. I'm not even that drunk! If I was, could I do this?" Emma transported both of them with her magic inside the limo and right on top of Ruby and Ashley, squashing the pair under the weight and wriggling around.

"Get off me you big lump!" Ruby moaned. She pushed Emma to the floor of the limo but not before she could grab a hold of Regina's hand and pull her down with her.

"You are such a child Miss Swan! Now help me up or I'll turn you into a toad!" Regina threatened. It lacked her usual force. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the fact she was sat in Emma's lap with the blonde's arms wrapped tightly around her and her head giggling into the crook of her neck. Something broke inside her and she laughed at the absurdity, catching Ruby's knowing smile.

"I like it here though." Emma mumbled against her skin. Only Regina heard.


	17. Chapter 17

The women located the champagne in the limo and Ruby decided another game was in order.

"Ok! Now Snow isn't here, let's make things interesting! Take a sip if if it's a lie! And no cheating! Never have I ever been married."

Ruby, Dorothy, Granny and Regina all took a sip.

Dorothy spoke. "Never have I ever been to Oz." Herself, Zelena and Ruby drank.

Zelena chirped in. "Never have I ever tried to kill someone in this car!" Everyone except Ashley drank.

Ashley spoke. "Never have I ever been granted a wish by a fairy." Only Emma and Belle didn't drink.

Tink shot Regina a questioning look. "Don't ask." She mouthed.

Tink said, "Never have I ever had sex." They all drank.

Emma's turn. "Never have I ever been to the Underworld." All except Ashley, Granny and Tink drank.

Back to Ruby. "Never have I ever made out with a woman!" Herself, Dorothy, Emma and Regina drank to the oohs and shock of all.

Emma raised an eyebrow at Regina as if to say, _really?_

Regina was slightly innebriated and she had always loved to shock people so thought _why not_ , and said, "Never have I ever brought another woman to orgasm." The same four drank and there were screams of speculation all around the car.

Ruby high fived Regina. "Alright, Regina! Dorothy, you owe me twenty bucks!"

Regina laughed along with everyone else. _So Emma has been with a woman before._ She looked at Ruby who mouthed. "Told ya!"

####

Upon reaching the club, it was safe to say that the group were well and truly twisted. Ruby had attached various sparkly objects, fairy wings and other tacky bachelorette party items to Emma and was hanging whistles and fake wings to the rest of the group. Only Tink rejected them on principle.

They headed inside, checked their coats and went straight to the dancefloor. They couldn't really talk much inside and it was probably just as well considering how much alcohol they'd all consumed. Granny was body locking and Ashley was snapping the whole thing. Tink and Zelena were off at the bar flirting with a group of guys. Belle was trying to side step and off on her own planet with her drink spilling everywhere. Ruby and Dorothy were winding up and down each other seductively and getting pretty heavy on the dancefloor.

Regina couldn't stop laughing. She was just as drunk as everyone there but surprisingly, she was a happy, giggly drunk! Emma realised she needed to pee really badly after drinking so much and ran off in the direction of the massive line for the restrooms. Just then, a familiar face popped up in front of Regina.

"What a... ent... sur. .ise!" She heard the man saying in between the loud thumps of music.

 _"Blah, blah, blah, blah." Regina responded because she knew it was pointless trying to say anything intelligible in this place and she honestly couldn't care less what he had to say._

He took her hand, trying to dance with her. She pulled him close to whisper in his ear. "Go. Away!" She laughed again. She felt so free and was enjoying getting away with screaming nonsense into the night.

Prince Caspian looked taken aback. He screamed into her ear. "My Queen, I thought we had a connection. Forgive me if I misread."

Regina was pushed from behind by someone dancing and she fell into the Prince's arms giggling.

From the line of the bathroom, Emma was observing the whole thing. It looked like Regina had just thrown herself at him! She felt a rage inside her.

 _Regina was still giggling trying to straighten herself and Cas took it as his invitation. She placed a finger to his lips as they were heading towards her and put on her evil queen voice. "If you try anything with me, the only connection_ you'll be feeling is my magic as it smashes up your face!"

She stood back and laughed evilly just as Emma ran up to her. "I don't need saving Emma. I'm a big girl. I can stand up for myself."

"He's nnnnot good enough!" Emma slurred trying to point at Cas and failing abysmally.

"What? I can't understand you!" Regina yelled.

Emma grabbed Regina's arm and pulled her towards the balcony of the club.

"You just! Ugh! And then you said that! And I just.." Emma wasn't making any sense at all.

Regina giggled at the blonde. "You are so drunk!" She steadied herself against Emma and grabbed her waist. Emma leant in, hovering in front of the brunette's face. Regina stared her down, too drunk to pull back but not drunk enough that she wouldn't remember and curse herself tomorrow.

"You're sssso fucking beaufulll Ginnna." and she kissed the brunette sloppily and pulled her flush against her body. Regina kissed her back, deepening the kiss. They were both wasted and this might be the only chance she ever got. The only chance both their defences were down enough to let this happen. She didn't care who was watching or how much it was going to hurt tomorrow. She didnt care that this was Emma's bachelorette party and she was going to marry Hook in a week's time. She only cared about how soft Emma's lips were and how good it felt to have her pressed against her so deliciously right now. Neither dared to pull away from the kiss, even as air became a necessity. They locked lips for what seemed like an eternity and when eventually neither could breathe comfortably any longer, Regina reluctantly pulled back. She waited for Emma to open her eyes and break their magic moment.

"Sssorry. I don't know what I..." Emma looked at the brunette as she suddenly began to sober up. She was met with a smile and a giggle.

"Go have fun, Emma. It's fine. I'm not exactly sober either!" She tried to keep it light. Sometimes kisses happened when lots of alcohol was involved and vulnerabilities were exposed. They didn't need to talk about it. They didn't need to justify it. It was what it was and it didn't have to mean what she really wished it did.

"I'm gonna go find Ruby..."

Regina nodded and wiped her lipstick off Emma's own smudged lipstick. Emma smiled at the gesture and then left for the dancefloor. The brunette giggled again. She felt like her life was both ending and beginning that night and for once, she didn't care either way.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: thanks for the reviews. Sorry but there is an issue with the site and I can't respond to them right now but will answer you all back asap! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Viva la SwanQueen!**

Ruby had seen everything.

"Why are you over here, Em? Seriously. The woman you have been mooning over for 6 fricking years just kissed you back and you run the hell away from that? What is wrong with you?"

Emma pulled her into the bathroom. "Ruby, this is my bachelorette party. What the hell have I done? I can't hurt anyone else Rubes. I've got some evil fff-fairy trying to kill me and I'm having visions of my death and I can't let her go through losing someone else. Even if she doesn't like, like me. I can't have her like, like me and I can't like, like her. I need a drink!"

"Whoah there honey! I knew you liked her but I thought you at least felt something for Hook. You just basically told me that you're ok to marry Hook even though you might die, but you won't let Regina like you because you don't want her to get too close? Emma, sweetie. You've got it bad!" Ruby tried to knock some sense into her friend.

"I need to see Hook! Shit, I'm going home. I need to be with him." Emma all but ran out of the club before Ruby could protest.

"She's such an idiot!" Ruby screamed at herself and went outside to find the rest of the women to inform them that the party was over.

"What do you mean, _she's gone?_ " Zelena asked. "Isn't this supposed to be her bloody party?"

The group were gathered at the front entrance of the club, getting their jackets back. Regina looked slightly guilty but the majority of the group were too drunk to even notice or fully understand what was happening.

"Has anyone seen Tink?" Ruby asked realising they were two down and not just one.

"She left about an hour ago. Said she had a booty call." Zelena waved off disinterested.

Regina tried to stop herself from laughing but couldn't then straightened her face when Ruby shot her a glare. "Sorry! It's pretty funny though. Everything is so funny tonight!"

When they'd all got their jackets and piled back in the limo to make the stops, everyone seemed to zone out a bit and chill. If Emma hadn't left, they'd have probably gone soon enough anyway. It was 2 a.m. and they'd had a crazy long day. First, they dropped Zelena off as she lived the farthest. Then Belle, Ashley and Granny. Only Regina, Dorothy and Ruby were left in the car. Dorothy had fallen asleep. Ruby kicked Regina in the shin.

"Ouch! What do you think you're doing Miss, Mrs...Ruby?" Regina slurred trying to remember what the younger brunette's last name actually was nowadays.

"Keep your voice down! You know she left because of you, right?" Ruby hissed.

"Pfft, don't they always, dear!" Regina was obviously still very drunk because there was no way in hell Ruby would have gotten away with kicking her and lived to tell the tale, let alone spill the beans on her secret crush. "They always leave but I made my peace with that. What can you do? Hmm?" She leaned in closer to Ruby and whispered. "But you know what? It was fun and that's *hic* the most important thing!"

The car pulled up outside the mansion. Ruby got out with Regina and walked with her up the steps. "Don't you get it, Regina? She's so in love with you that she is afraid of hurting you! Of you losing someone else! She's going to marry that dirty pirate unless you do something to stop her! If you love her as much as I think you do, don't let her do something so stupid. It will be the end of her."

Regina had heard the words and the cold night air had begun to sober her up slightly but she still wasn't quite her normal self. "She doesn't love me." She turned the key in the lock and stepped inside. Just as she was about to close the door, she added. "She deserves better than a drunken pirate and an ex evil queen." And she closed the door.

###

Emma had gotten home to find the house empty. _Where is he? I need to see him. I bet he's on the Jolly Roger! I'm gonna surprise him!_ Emma went to find the keys to the bug then remembered how much she'd drunk. _Use your magic stupid!_ Realising she was probably looking like crap after the crazy night, she hurriedly checked her reflection to make sure there were no lipstick marks anywhere they shouldn't be. She had to admit that she was feeling a certain thrill and a necessity to satisfy the urges she'd been having all day. That kiss had just made her ready to explode and now she was cursing herself for having been too drunk to think of teleporting and instead taken a taxi. She transported in a poof of white smoke and found herself in the hold of the ship. She took off her shoes so she could sneak up and surprise him in bed. She opened the door in the dark and slipped underneath the sheets, snuggling up to a warm body. "Hey, wake up Kill! I missed you tonight!"

"Emma? What are you..?" Hook groaned sleepily and she tried to straddle him but felt another leg in the way. The leg moved and she heard a woman's voice moan in pain. "Emma it's not.." Hook began and she flicked on the lights. Her heart was pounding against her chest in rage.

"You bastard!" She screamed and hit him trying to get up from the bed. "And you! You are my bridesmaid you bitch!" Tink was trying to cover herself and Hook was standing up trying to explain something away that he obviously couldn't.

"Emma, I swear to you, I was drunk, I didn't. ."

"I don't give a fuck how drunk you were you.. I.. Fuck this!" And she disappeared in a poof.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: **Meant** to **write** this on the last update but congrats to ! ! Emma  & Tilda I actually cried with joy though I've **never** met you! Power of SQ is strong and OMG Lana's reaction! Flapping over.. here's a bit of smut to celebrate! ;-)

 **A/N 2: I couldn't sleep. Insomnia is a bitch and something is up with the bold above.. oops. 4.30 a.m. night night. X**

Emma poofed straight to Regina's mansion, not knowing if she was there or not. She appeared in the bedroom and when the smokey magic cleared, she saw Regina looking at her expectantly.

Regina could feel her heart pounding. She could tell by the way Emma was looking at her that something had happened. Emma stood there clenching and unclenching her fists for a while before she spoke.

"Hook is fucking Tink."

Regina swallowed hard. She wasn't surprised by this bit of news but she didn't dare say anything that may influence Emma in her fragile state.

"I know this is stupid and I probably shouldn't have come here but I honestly can't get that kiss out of my head and I know I shouldn't and this is really shitty of me but, Regina, I am so attracted to you and all I wanna do right now is be with you."

Emma stood frozen to the spot waiting for Regina to either tell her to go or laugh in her face. Regina sighed deeply. She was sick of fighting this and she could see how much pain Emma was in.

"I could tell you to leave right now. I should say that I don't want this but it would be a lie. I don't expect any more than this and we are both mature enough to know that sex is sex. I know the only reason you are here is because A, you are drunk and B, you are retaliating. But I won't tell you to stop because I need this too. I need you so badly right now and I'm far off being a hero so if you want someone to talk you down, you're asking the wrong person . If you want me to fuck you, I will and I won't have any regrets about doing so." She saw Emma begin to move towards the bed and her heart raced. Her center was alight with desire.

"Good because I don't want you to talk me down." She pulled the dress off and over her head. "I don't want to think about tomorrow." She took off her bra. Regina pulled back the covers and revealed her perfect, naked body to the blonde goddess hovering beside her. "And I don't want to waste one more minute of not feeling your skin against mine." She removed her panties and slipped gracefully along side the brunette who turned into her embrace and melted into her kiss.

It was far from gentle. The pair had been in a heightened state of arousal around each other for longer than either cared to admit. It was desperate and clingy with a hint of anger. Regina's tongue darted out and forced it's way inside the blonde's mouth. She rolled on top of Emma and pressed one thigh between her legs, pleased with the wetness that met it. Emma groaned with pleasure at the sudden contact and bucked her hips involuntarily. Regina would have taken more pleasure in that show of desire if her own wasn't building as frantically inside her. Emma's left hand snaked around the brunette's back and grabbed a firm hold of a perfectly round buttock, pulling it quite forcefully against her own thigh. With her other hand she pushed up off the bed to sit facing Regina. She kissed her again, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth and sucking hard before moving down to ravage her neck. Regina threw her head back in delight, feeling her skin prickle from the new sensation. She moaned deeply which sent reverberations through her throat, coaxing the savior to continue what she was doing. Chocolate nipples hardened of their own accord and lightly brushed against the blonde's own rosy ones sending electrical pulses to her already slick center.

Regina's hand tangled in blonde locks and the other snaked between the writhing bodies to find her prize. She shivered as she felt how wet Emma was for her and swiped her finger along her crease teasing slowly until she felt her clit pulse under her touch. Emma moaned and pressed harder against the older woman's body. Regina obliged, not wanting to torment the woman further, she slipped two fingers between her folds, curling up and pumping slowly but firmly until she felt a pressure building and a sudden gush release from the blonde. Emma had been deathly silent and only let out a sigh once she had found release. Regina was so close to orgasm just from the way Emma's body had reacted to her touch and her hips bucked and her thighes clamped around the one Emma had placed between them. Emma quickly slipped her own hand between the woman's legs and gave her the attention she was so desperate for. She steadied the heel of her hand at an angle that would provide some contact with the brunette's clit and moaned in ecstasy at the exquisite silkiness as she curled up her own fingers inside the queen. She looked at the vision in front of her, bucking wildly against her dripping hand, head thrown back and knelt proudly before her. She licked up from her belly button until her mouth latched onto a plump nipple. She sucked and flicked with her tongue without losing her rhythmic pace below and then she felt the delicious clamp around her fingers, the shudders and involuntary spasms as Regina, her Queen, came undone at her touch.

Regina collapsed forward, her knees suddenly jelly beneath her and her head lolled against Emma's. The blonde kissed her softly and drew her into an embrace before either of them noticed the tears in the other's eyes. Tears that only came after a long awaited, body crushing orgasm. Within minutes, the pair were fast asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N I would just like to apologise in advance for this chapter.**

Emma had no idea what time it was. All she knew was that her head was pounding relentlessly and there was a very warm, smooth body pressed up deliciously against her own. As the fuzziness of sleep began to wear off, she recalled the events of the previous night. _I'm in Regina's bed. This is bad. This is really bad. Why would she let me do this? She said sex is sex but for me, it meant so much more. I wish I hadn't been so drunk for this to have happened but I need to forget. Hook. Oh fuck! I can't believe I went there._ _I need to talk to him. We need to fix this._

She tried to move slowly without waking up the brunette. "Emma?" Too late.

She turned to face the older woman and immediately wished she hadn't. The sight of Regina with bed hair and her face all puffy from sleep was too cute. It took all of her strength not to take her in her arms and never let go.

"I.. I'm sorr.." Emma began.

"Don't. It's fine." Regina closed her eyes and retracted her arm from Emma's waist.

Emma missed the contact immediately but knew she had no right to take anything more from this amazing woman. She wiped a tear from her eye. "Regina, are we good?"

Regina didn't bother opening her eyes. The heartache she was feeling was only numbed by the effects of her current hangover. "I told you last night, Emma. We are fine. Now, if you need to go, then go."

Regina rolled over to face the other side of the room. She did not want to make a scene and Emma had obviously made her choice. Emma got up and dressed quietly. She looked for her shoes but couldn't find them. "On the ship!" She sighed under her breath.

"What?" Regina mumbled.

"Nothing, I just... my shoes."

"You weren't wearing any. Take a pair of mine."

Emma grabbed the heels that were next to the dresser and headed to the door. She twisted the handle and stopped in the doorway saying, "Thank you Regina."

Regina balled her fists under the covers and bit down hard on her lip to stop her voice from shaking but she couldn't hide the sarcasm. "Glad to be of service."

Emma retrieved the bug from outside the mansion and once inside, beat her head against the steering wheel. Regina was upset and she was the cause. It didn't matter how hard she tried to pretend that last night hadn't affected her, it clearly had by the sarcastic tone she'd just used. Emma didn't want to go off and find Hook. She didn't want to make things better between them because she was in love with Regina Mills. Her hands began to shake uncontrollably and visions of her ending played in her mind, exhasperating the pain and worry she was already feeling. She saw the sword pierce her stomach and felt the stabbing pain in her gut. "I won't do that to her. I can't! She can't lose a lover that she doesn't have."

###

Hook had been trying to call Emma constantly since she caught him asleep with Tink. They had been fooling around for years but it was just sex. He and Emma had talked about his past and she knew he had an overactive sex drive. She had told him before if he was going to play, she didn't want to know. They had an agreement so why was she so angry with him? Okay. Even he had to admit sleeping with her bridesmaid was a bit close to home. And that agreement was before the engagement, maybe she had changed her mind about it now. If he could just talk to her and they could sort this whole mess out. He didn't want to lose her.

Emma turned the key in the lock and her borrowed heels clicked against the wooden floor.

"Swan! Is that you?" Hook bellowed.

She stepped into the living room and carefully kicked off the heels. "Yeah, it's me. Listen, we need to talk about last night. I shouldn't have..."

"No! I shouldn't have done it. I should have talked to you first since our situation changed. I'm so sorry you had to see that and It won't happen again if that's what you want." Hook was very sincere in his apologies.

Emma huffed. "Kill, I was drunk and I over reacted, but come on?! Tink? My fricking bridesmaid! You know she's gonna talk to Ruby and Regina it's just gonna be awkward and this town likes to gossip. I don't think people are quite as progressive as me, you know." She was sat on the sofa with her chin resting in her hands.

"So you aren't, mad? Hook sidled up to her and put his arm around her back but she shrugged him off.

"No.. yes.. maybe. Honestly I don't know. I mean. It's not like it even matters anyway. I'll be dead soon."

Hook tried to soothe her but felt the sting of her words. A part of him knew that Emma Swan had only agreed to be his wife because she was certain she was about to die. He knew she loved him but that he could never be good enough for her and he also knew her heart lay elsewhere. When she had suggested an open relationship, he knew it was because she didn't want the burden of satisfying his sexual needs at every whim and that it was a way she could soften the blow the next time she took off, but he accepted that. He loved her and he would be there for as long as she could stand him but he was also quite a jealous person and he didn't want to compete any more for her heart. He asked solemnly, "where did you go afterwards?"

Emma scrunched up her eyes. "Regina's."

"Of course you did. So what now, Swan? What are we even doing? Why are you here now, with me? I mean, like you said, you think you'll be dead so why are we even planning this bloody wedding?" Hook was angry. She didn't need to admit what had happened because he always knew it would. He'd been expecting it since the first time he saw the two women together. He had started chasing after her in the beginning to prove to Regina that he could. To hurt her. He was an antagonist but the joke had back fired and he'd fallen head over heels for the blonde

Emma spoke. "We are going ahead with this wedding Hook. Don't you get it? It's not about us or what we want. It's about giving this town, giving my parents what they want. People like us don't get happy endings. We make the most of what we can get for however long we can get it."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. I have taken on board your suggestions and hope this chapter delivers. :-)**

Regina slept in a little longer, well she tried at least. She couldn't cry or be angry or blame Emma for wanting to leave. It wasn't her she loved. She was drunk and reacting to a bad situation and God knows, Regina had done the very same thing on more occasions than she cared to admit. She shouldn't have taken advantage of the situation but she couldn't even feel guilty about it. Emma had wanted it too. Emma had come to her. She gave her an out and she didn't take it. She shuddered remembering how the blonde's body had felt against hers. It was better than she'd ever imagined it would be. A bitter sweet victory. Now she had tasted the savior's delectable forbidden fruit, she wasn't sure one bite would ever be enough.

Regina finally rose from the bed when she heard her phone vibrating on the night stand and answered it reluctantly.

"Good morning, Ruby."

"Actually, it's afternoon but I just woke up too so I guess, good morning!"

Ruby heard Regina sigh heavily down the receiver.  
"How's your head today?"

Regina sassed, "my head is fine thank you, although I do appear to have a rather large bruise on my shin."

"Oh man, I'm so sorry about that! Forgive me?" Ruby gritted her teeth.

"What do you want, Ruby?"

"I just wanted to see if you were ok. Snow has been bugging me for all the gory details and I haven't said anything but it's kinda killing me not being able to talk about, _you know_ _what_. Have you spoken to Emma?" Ruby was nothing if not confident in her prying.

"I am not having this conversation with you Ruby."

"Oh come on Regina! I know you probably just think I want to gossip, and I'll admit this is the most interesting thing I've had to talk about in a while, but I really do care about her. And you. I just want you to know that I am here for you if you need to talk. I do know a bit about this kinda thing, you know, being gay and stuff."

Regina stood firm. "There's nothing to talk about. She's gone back to Hook, presumably, and I'm fine with that. It is what it is. It was just a drunken fling and I'm _not_ talking about this with you!"

Ruby's ears had pricked up. "What do you mean, she's gone back to Hook? Oh my God! You totally screwed her last night, didn't you?"

Regina reddened realising the slip she had made. "Ruby...that is not what I.."

"You so did! I'm coming over! We need to make a plan!"

"Mrs Lucas-Gale! I have no idea, and nor do I care why you are suddenly under the impression that you and I are going to sit around braiding each other's hair, discussing my sex life like some giddy teenagers in an after school special! I can assure you, that is never going to happen!" Regina was shocked at Ruby's boldness. She was still Mayor after all. There were some lines you just didn't cross with her.

"Okay Madame Mayor. Have it your way! Jees, I thought we were past formalities by now. Good luck with that!" Ruby hung up.

Regina groaned, dropped back against the pillows and threw her phone out of reach. She hadn't meant to be so stand offish with the younger woman but she had meant what she said. She was fine, or at least, she would be once this hangover passed.

###

"You can't be serious Emma? You really want to go ahead with this farce? And you expect me to just be satisfied with what exactly? A half-arsed promise of _, oh, maybe I won't die and you'll do for now!_ " Hook was furious. This wasn't the reaction he had expected and he felt hurt that Emma hadn't been in the slightest jealous.

"You don't get to make demands on me Hook! Not after what you did."

"After what I did? What about what you did love? I have absolutely no feelings for Tink. You, on the other hand didn't even blink before jumping straight into that evil bitches bed! She's just been waiting for the opportunity and now the Queen got what she wanted, she kicks you out for the dogs to fight over the scraps!"

"That is not what happened!" Emma was disgusted by what he just said.

"Then tell me, Swan! And be honest. What is it that you want from me?"

Emma began to cry hopelessly. "I just want you to be there Hook. I need it to be you. I need you to be the strong, heartless pirate that gets to sail off into the sunset when everything falls apart."

Hook stood, his breathing labored trying to control his temper. He spoke sternly. "If that's what you wish, then so be it." Before he left he added, "I may be the pirate Swan, but you are truly heartless."


	22. Chapter 22

The next few days were pained to say the least. Emma and Regina had not spoken to each other since she left the mansion that morning and Tink had pretty much disappeared. There were still last minute details to figure out for the upcoming wedding and Snow was panicking.

"I just think something is off, David. Emma seems so distant ever since the bachelorette party. Regina hasn't spoken to anyone and the caterers have been calling me because she won't pick up her phone."

"I'm sure it's just last minute jitters. You remember what you were like on our wedding day, don't you?" David tried to reassure his wife.

"That was different! Regina was hell bent on destroying us and there was the issue of King George. No. I think something happened at the party." Snow mused.

"Well have you talked to Ruby?"

"She's keeping something from me for sure. She's only said _hi_ and _bye_ the last couple of days. I wish I hadn't gotten so drunk and fallen asleep."

David laughed. "Well you know Ruby isn't the greatest at keeping secrets. You should go talk to her again if you think something is up."

Snow smiled. "I think I will do just that!"

###

Ruby listened as Snow filled her in on the events of the last few days. She hadn't realised that Tink was missing and she began putting two and two together to fill in the blanks. She had seen Hook down by the docks this morning and he looked far from happy. She could smell the rum on him from six feet away. She scowled as the pieces fit together in her mind.

"...so I know something happened and you are all keeping me out of this and I want to know what is going on Ruby. Ruby? Are you even listening to me?" Snow ranted.

"Nothing happened Snow. We all just got a little tipsy and then we took the limo and dropped everyone home." Ruby smiled hoping Snow would be satisfied with her answer.

"Well I know Emma and Tink weren't in the limo for a start. Granny told me they left before. Did they have an argument?" Snow pressed on in determination.

"No! Tink had already left before that." Ruby responded, thinking out loud.

"Before what? Just, tell me Ruby. She is my daughter and I want her to have the perfect day. If her and Regina are fighting then..."

Something clicked in Ruby and she bolted up straight. "They aren't fighting, Snow! I just remembered something. I have to go. Chill ok! Everything is going to be fine!"

Snow sat in the diner with her mouth open in shock as Ruby leapt from her seat and ran out. Nobody told her anything in this town.

###

"Ruby? To what do I owe the pleasure? Let me guess, you've come to drag me into the twenty-first century!" Regina snarked on the doorstep.

Ruby cocked her eyebrow. "I know about Tink and I just wanna say I think it's really, really shitty of her."

Regina considered the statement and backed up to let Ruby pass, which she did. The pair walked into the study and Regina sat poised ready for the inevitable.

"What is it you think you know?"

"Tink left early at the party and I didn't think about it before, which was pretty stupid, but obviously she went to Hook. Emma must have caught them and come over here and revenge fucked you and it sucks. I thought she was better than that."

Regina raised an eyebrow at both the choice of words and the accuracy of the accusations. "What exactly is your point, Ruby?"

"My point is that I'm sorry. Jees, you must be feeling like shit right now but don't. I know she wants to be with you Regina and Hook is just her little safety net. You know he's drunk off his face all the time and nobody has seen Emma or Tink for three days now? Snow knows there's something up and honestly, I'm really worried about the fact that you two are just pretending like you don't have a connection and hiding from each other and the rest of town."

Regina laughed. "I am not hiding! I've been very busy trying to come up with a way of destroying the Black Fairy and Gold's devil spawn! Did you ever think that Miss Swan may well just be doing the very same thing? So she can have a shot at her happy ever after?"

Ruby growled. "He is not her happy ever after and you know it! And what? We are all just supposed to show up to this ridiculous wedding with fake smiles and pretend like Tink isn't fucking Hook and you aren't fucking Emma?"

"I'm not fucking Emma!" Regina shouted, losing her patience and her composure. "Not anymore. And yes. That is exactly what we are going to do, Ruby! Because we are her friends and we support her decisions, no matter how foolish they may be. Because she deserves one God damned day in her life where everything is perfect."

###

Snow knocked on the door. Emma took forever to get from the couch to answer it. Her tremors had been getting progressively worse over the last few days.

"Emma? Oh honey, why didn't you call me?" Snow took one look at her daughter and her maternal instincts took over. She was clearly suffering tremendously. "Why didn't Killian call me? Where is he?"

"It's fine Mom. Hook is on the ship. They come and go. I'm dealing with it." Emma said shakily.

"No you aren't. You don't have to deal with this by yourself you know." She sat down with her daughter and took her hands in her own. "What's going on darling? Why are you and Regina not speaking? Did she say something to you about Killian?"

She had tried not to pry considering the poor blonde's current state but it was in her nature and she had the strongest feeling that Regina should be with her right now. Especially at such a critical time. They always seemed to find strength in each other's company.

"Regina and I are fine. Everything is fine. Just busy." Emma lied.

"Are you nervous about the wedding?"

The tremors got stronger. Emma grabbed her arm to try to stop it.

"Tell me what I can do, Emma. What will make this better?" Snow pleaded, desperate to help her.

Emma wasn't in control of her words or actions. She blanked out from the visions and lost consciousness.

Snow dialled the only number she could think of. "Regina. You need to get here now! Emma is in a really bad way."

Ruby saw the panic in the older brunette's eyes and prepared herself to leave as Regina said, "I'm on my way." She hung up and turned to Ruby. "It's Emma. She's having a fit. We need to go, now." She grabbed Ruby's arm and transported them both to Emma's living room.

Snow blinked and wondered why Ruby was there but was too concerned right now with her daughter.

Regina spoke as she kneeled on the floor in front of the trembling blonde. "How long had she been like this, Snow?" She placed a hand on her forehead and gently stroked her friend's brow with her thumb.

"She was shaking when I got here about ten minutes ago but she's been like this for about five minutes before you got here. What's wrong with her Regina? Should I call Whale?"

Regina wasn't paying any more attention to Snow. She jumped up on the couch and placed Emma's back against her chest and whispered in her ear, all the time stroking her forehead, "Emma, it's not real. Come back to me. You're safe. Wake up."

Ruby and Snow stood back watching as the older woman coaxed Emma back to reality. Emma began to come out of it in a panic. She turned into the brunette's embrace unaware of present company and tears stained her cheeks. "Regina, I'm not strong enough. Please, help me, please!"

Regina shushed her self consciously. She wished she could take this pain away but present company wouldn't allow for that. She held her and soothed her until the cries became less frequent and her breathing stabilized. "You don't have to be strong now. Just breathe. You're okay."


	23. Chapter 23

Snow teared up and ran outside onto the front porch. Ruby followed after her.

"You okay Snow? It's okay, Emma is going to be fine." She tried to console the pixie haired woman.

"It's not going to be okay! I'm such an idiot, I should have seen it before. Why didn't you tell me?" Snow was trying hard not to raise her voice.

"Tell you what, Snow? What are you so upset about?" Ruby played dumb.

"Are you blind? Did you not just see them together? That is true love if ever I saw it. Regina and Emma are each other's true love!"

Ruby gave her friend a weak smile. "I know but for some reason they can't see it, or won't see it."

Snow began crying again. "She can't marry Hook. I don't understand. How did this happen?"

"They're both too hard headed to see what's right in from of them. I've been trying to talk some sense into them for ages but they just ice up and pretend it doesn't bother them. What can we do?"

Back inside the house, Emma was starting to feel better. She awkwardly sat up trying to put some distance between herself and the brunette. "Thanks for saving me, again. Sorry I cried all over your shirt."

"Emma. We need to talk about this. They are getting worse and you've been avoiding me since the party. I understand if you don't want to hang out but this is serious. You can't let the worry of what might come to pass stop you from living in the here and now. What were you angry about this time?"

"I wasn't. I was just lying on the couch and they started then my Mom turned up and they got stronger." Emma lied.

Regina huffed. "I can't help you if you keep lying to me. You were upset or angry about something and by the look of the state you were in when I got here, it must have been more than just wedding jitters."

Emma closed her eyes. "I was just thinking about how unfair this is. How useless it all is. I wish I could get excited about everything. I wish I was happy but I'm not. I just feel nothing but fear when it happens."

Regina pulled her back into a hug. She didn't care if Emma felt awkward or not, she needed to hold this woman. "Maybe that's the problem, Emma. You need to stop being afraid."

"I can't."

Snow and Ruby re-entered the house. Regina broke away from Emma this time, not wanting the pair to see them in such an intimate position.

"Emma, honey. Are you feeling better?" Snow asked.

"Yeah Mom. Sorry you had to see that. I feel a lot better."

"I think you should stay with Regina for a while, until you can both figure out how to stop this from happening. You shouldn't be alone." Snow suggested.

"I don't need a baby sitter Mom! Plus, I'm sure Regina doesn't appreciate you offering her time out for her." Emma was annoyed with Snow but she wasn't sure why.

"It's fine Snow. Of course I will be there for Emma if she feels it is necessary but honestly, I'm not sure there's anything I can do to help." Regina shot a glare at Emma. She didn't like being spoken for.

"But you are helping, Regina. I couldn't bring her out of that state. The way you got through to her was amazing. Where is Killian anyway?" Snow added.

Emma plastered on the fakest smile she could manage and said, "On the Jolly Roger. We are doing the traditional, not seeing each other before the wedding thing."

Snow laughed but soon became serious and concerned again. "Oh Honey, you do know you only have to do that the night prior to the wedding, right? Are you two ok because if you're not, you know you don't have to go through with this."

Emma avoided Regina's gaze. "We are perfect! And yes, we know it's only bad luck to see each other one night before the wedding but we need as much luck as we can get." She tried to keep it light, but with Regina sat so closely to her, she was finding it difficult to keep up the charade. Her words sounded empty, even to herself.

"Ok, well, I'm gonna get back to your father. He'll be wondering where I am. Ruby, shall we?"

"Yeah Snow, just give me a minute. I need to talk to Emma and Regina about some bridesmaid stuff. I'll catch up ok?" Ruby winked at Snow.

"Oh okay! I'll get going. See you later Ruby. Love you Emma. Bye Regina." Snow left.

Regina turned to Ruby and stared her down. "I'm sure whatever it is can wait Ruby. You don't want to upset her."

"Regina, it's fine. We need to catch up on this stuff anyway." Emma waved off.

Ruby grit her teeth. "Okay well, the thing is, I can't be your bridesmaid, Emma."

"What?" Both women exclaimed.

"I actually believe in love and romance and all that gooey happily ever after stuff and honestly, I don't think you do. I think what you are doing is wrong going through with this after he cheated on you and you cheated on him." Ruby continued angrily.

Regina face palmed and sighed.

Emma looked between the two women questioningly. "What? He didn't cheat and neither did I!"

Ruby made a _whatever_ face and shook her head. "Just admit it Em. Regina already told me anyway so it doesn't matter."

"You told her? What the hell Regina?"

Regina scowled. "I did not tell her anything Emma! Wolfie over here was grasping at straws until you just basically admitted it!"

"Very mature Regina!"

Ruby interjected before they tore themselves apart. This wasn't the plan she had in mind.

"Oh will the pair of you get over it already! I know Tink slept with Hook and I know you slept with each other. I'm not blind! I just don't get why you still want to go on with this fake fairy tale. If there was ever a time to pull out, this is it!"

Emma sighed. "You don't get it. Nobody does. Yes, Killian isn't perfect but neither am I. Yes, he slept with Tink and Regina and I had a thing. Look. Kill and I have an open relationship. There are no secrets, we just don't go bragging about it around town. It means nothing."

Ruby held up her hands and snarked. "Woah. Ok. I'm sorry. Obviously I got things wrong. I'm gonna go. Seems like you have everything figured out Emma. Good job!"

Regina began to ready herself to leave. The sting of Emma's words burning a hole in her heart.

"Regina, wait. I didn't mean it like that." Emma grabbed a hold of the brunette's jacket sleeve.

"Miss Swan, I'm not a child. I don't need you to sugar coat anything for me. I don't know why you are under the impression that it meant anything to me either. It didn't. Now, if you'll kindly let go of my jacket, there are some things I need to attend to."

Emma felt the stabbing pain in her chest. She deserved it. This was a pain she could handle. This rejection was something that was comfortingly familiar. It was better that Regina felt nothing for her.  
"Of course. Thank you for your help today."

With the anger bubbling under her skin she spat, "It was nothing." And disappeared in an angry plume of purple magic.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hi! I'm back! Sorry for the wait on this update. Wanted to work a couple of things out before posting. Hope you enjoy it!**

The Black Fairy watched from the shadows. Her plan to destroy the savior was working better than expected. Not only had Emma lost all hope, so had the rest of the town.

"This is going to be too easy Gideon! She won't put up a single ounce of resistance when I take that sword and run her through! She's ready to die! And to think, she's doing a better job of killing her own hopes than I ever could. Then her power will be mine and all the realms will bow before me!"

Gideon grimaced. "And then what? Nobody will ever love you. You'll be all alone without a single person to share it with. Why is it so important for you to destroy Emma's hope? She has done nothing to provoke you."

"She was born! That's quite enough motivation. I don't care for love. I find it overrated in all honesty, but power is intoxicating. A Savior without hope, with nothing left to fight for is just ripe for the picking."

####

It was the morning of the wedding and the town was abuzz. Everyone was anxious for the royal wedding but none more so than the participants.

"What's wrong Snow? You should be completely overjoyed about today. Our daughter is getting married and we are here to witness it!"

"I don't agree with this David. I don't think she loves him. They don't have what we have and I want her to so much." Snow was washing dishes angrily and accidentally dropped a glass on the floor. It smashed and she started to cry.

"Hey! Stay calm ok. She's a grown woman and we have to accept that she can make her own choices. If she is happy with Hook, then we should be too." David bent down to pick up the broken shards around his wife's feet.

"She isn't though! She pretends to be. You know, she reminds me of when you were engaged to Abigail. It was duty, not love. She's making the same stupid mistakes that you almost made David. She's too honorable to put her own needs first. She takes after you!"

David thought about his wife's statement. He had seen that look in her eyes but hadn't wanted to admit it to himself. He always thought she could do better than a pirate and he didn't want to overstep anymore than he had done already but if Snow felt that this was true, he wouldn't stand by idly and let it happen.  
"I'll talk to her."

####

Regina, Ruby and Tink were all sat in silence at the hair salon with Emma. Nobody dared say a word. The air was thick with hurt feelings and awkwardness. Ashley tried to clear the air in true hairdresser fashion. "So, nervous for the big day Emma?"

Emma smiled weakly and looked back down to the magazine in her lap. Ashley didn't have a clue what had happened since the last time they were all there but she felt extremely uncomfortable.

Emma had called Tink to assure her that she was fine with what had happened and begged her to still be her bridesmaid. Tink had agreed but was on alert in case it was a trick and the way that Ruby kept looking at her was making her feel like a dog's dinner.

Regina stared ahead into her own reflection. She couldn't help but notice how Emma kept glancing at her when she thought she wasn't looking. There was a deep sadness in her eyes. Regina felt her heart beating rapidly each time she caught the blonde's gaze and a tiny glimmer of hope registered somewhere inside her.

"Okay ladies, you are all done! Good luck for today and Emma, I wish you a long and happy marriage." Ashley dismissed the women.

Emma hugged the younger blonde and said, "Thank you Ashley. You've done an amazing job."

The women had arranged to get ready at Regina's mansion on the day of the wedding so they awkwardly stepped out onto the sidewalk and waited for the mayor to bring the car around. Tink and Ruby piled into the back seat and looked out of their respective windows and Emma got into the passenger seat. Ruby broke the silence.

"So is anyone gonna talk or all we all gonna pretend like we're good?"

Regina huffed. "Drop it Ruby. It's Emma's wedding day and I'm sure she doesn't want any more stress than there already is."

Emma spoke. "It's fine Ruby. I'm not mad at you or Tink."

Regina eyeballed her.

"Or you Regina. Look. I really appreciate you all being here today. I know things haven't been great between any of us but today is about fresh starts. A clean slate. I love you guys and I don't think I could live with myself if you all weren't a part of today." Emma directed her words at Regina. "It means a lot to me. More than you know."

They pulled up at the mansion all feeling slightly relieved for having broken the ice in the car. "Ruby, Tink, you know where the guest room is. Please don't kill each other. I really don't fancy cleaning fairy blood off my carpets today."

Tink's eyes widened and she looked at Ruby in fear. "Don't worry, Regina. I had pancakes for breakfast." Ruby winked at the mayor and went up stairs to change.

Emma looked at Regina again with the sad expression that had become so familiar lately. "Sorry to ask but, erm, would you mind helping me with the dress? If it's gonna make you uncomfortable I can ask Ruby."

Regina met the blonde's gaze. "That won't be necessary Emma. Of course I'll help you with anything you need."

The two women walked silently up the flight of stairs to the Mayors bedroom and closed the door. Emma looked around remembering the last time she was there and felt a blush creep to her cheeks. Regina seemed to sense where her mind was wandering and felt a warmth spread over her own chest. She looked down at her feet and cleared her throat. "I'll give you a minute to change. I'll be outside. Just call me when you need a hand."

Regina stood outside in the hall leaning against the wall. She saw something in Emma's eyes that she hadn't seen before. It was definately there. Her mind raced trying to figure out what it all meant. She didn't have long to dwell on it though as Emma called her back. Her heart almost stopped when she saw the full effect of the savior in her gown, bridal make up and perfectly styled hair. She looked like an angel. A tear pricked her eye but it didn't fall. Instead, she busied herself with the corseting laces and tried to concentrate on the task at hand.

Emma broke the silence. "Regina. If anything happens to me, I want you to promise me something. Promise me that you will take Henry somewhere safe and never look back. He needs at least one of us no matter how grown up he thinks he is."

Regina stopped lacing the dress, her hands resting against the small of the blonde's back. "Emma. Of course I will promise that. I'd do anything to protect our son. But you are not dying today!" She wanted to hug her but didn't trust herself to ever let go, so she continued lacing the dress.

Emma stared back at the reflection. The sight of the older woman behind her, helping her with the things that she found so hard was almost too much. "Thank you Regina. I wish I had your hope."

Just then, the doorbell sounded. Regina stepped back. There was more that she wanted to say about Emma's statement, something that worried her deeply. It rang again and Regina scowled. "I'm going to get that but, I want to talk to you about something important before we leave ok?"

Emma nodded and watched the brunette disappear from the room. She wondered what she could possibly say that was so important. As she was musing, David appeared in the doorway. "Are you decent Emma?"

"Dad? What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to pick me up for another hour."

He bounded over to his little princess smiling broadly. "Oh Emma! You look so beautiful! Truly!" She blushed and smiled under her father's approving gaze. This is what she lived for lately. Making her parents proud.

"Thanks Dad. Glad you approve."

David grabbed her hands and pulled her to sit on the edge of the Mayors bed. He say beside her and started his story.

"I wanted to talk to you before the ceremony. You may or may not remember my story but I was engaged before your Mother and I married. I knew I loved your Mother so much and I would have done anything to protect her. Even marry someone else." He looked pointedly at Emma. She gave him a confused look. "You are a hero, Emma. It's in your blood and sometimes, us Charmings can be a tad stubborn. Sometimes what we think is protecting the people we love, it's actually hurting them."

Emma looked at her father in shock. "Are you saying, you don't want me to marry Hook?"

"I'm saying, I don't want you to do something out of honor or fear. If you never take a chance on true love, you'll never find it."

Emma sterned her face and looked straight ahead. "Hook is my true love. We passed the test in the underworld and the flower reunited us."

David sighed. "I know. I just, I think you are capeable of shaping your own destiny. I don't see you as happy as your Mother and I were on our wedding day. It all seems a bit forced and honestly, it breaks my heart. I had to talk to you. I want nothing but the best for you Emma and yes, I'm your father and nobody will ever be good enough for my little girl, but I do know about true love and the power it holds over us. Without it, we are powerless."

Emma considered his words and felt her heart breaking. All she wanted was to give her parents some happy memories and she couldn't even do that. She hugged him. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too."


	25. Chapter 25

David went back down stairs and found Regina sat at her desk going through some paperwork.

"No rest for the wicked!" David joked.

Regina looked up and scowled. "Wrong sister.

"I was just kidding Regina. But seriously, are you really working today?"

"I was just reading up on the history of the Black Fairy. I wanted to check something." Regina stated flatly.

"Oh great. Any leads? I'm worried about Emma. She's not been herself. She might act all tough but I know she is afraid of losing this battle."

Regina eyed him cautiously. "There is something, but it's a long shot and if I'm wrong, the consequences could be disastrous."

David placed a firm hand on the mayor's shoulder. "We trust you Regina. Emma trusts you. If you believe there is a way of defeating the Black Fairy then whatever it is, I'm sure it will work. Whatever the price is, we will all pay it. Just, don't go doing anything stupid and putting yourself in danger. Emma would never forgive me if she thought I'd let you risk your life to help her."

Regina smiled up at her old rival. "It's not my life I'm worried about risking."

###

Emma came down the stairs to the coos of the bridesmaids. She looked stunning. Regina and David beamed at each other with a shared sadness and pride. Today would change everything, for better or worse.

"Emma, can we have a moment please?" Regina asked hopefully.

"Sorry Regina. Can it wait until after this is over please?" Emma pleaded. She didn't want to deal with whatever it was until this farce was over.

Regina bit her lip and nodded. She didn't want to insist in front of the others. She would take her aside when they were more secluded.

"Okay, let's do this!" Emma said more to hype herself up and headed for the car. She allowed her father to open the back for her and he got in the driver's seat. Regina drove the other bridesmemaids in her own car silently. It was a short drive and soon enough, they were outside the Town Hall. There were crowds of people gathered with camera's poised ready to capture the swan princess on her royal wedding day. Regina parked up and made her way to the entrance with the other bridesmaids following closely behind her.

Emma and David arrived and after posing for a few photos, they entered the separated hall and began making last minute preparations, fixing hair and flowers. Regina tried to signal to Emma that she needed to talk but she couldn't make eye contact and before she had the chance, the music was playing signalling that she and the other bridesmaids should make their entrance. With one last glance behind her, she mouthed to the bride 'don't do this.'

Emma's heart cracked. Her hand began to shake slightly but she was determined to get through this. She looked dead ahead, ignoring what she thought she saw Regina whisper and took her first steps down the aisle.

The music blared and the guests all stood in awe as their princess made her procession acompanied by her father. Hook was waiting patiently at the altar and smiled smugly at his soon to be wife. She was here.

The bridesmaids took up their position off to the side of the altar and faced the crowds. The couple began to recite their vows.

Just then, Regina spotted an unwelcome face at the back with a satisfied smirk on her face. Regina could feel her magic rising angrily inside her and she knew now that she had been correct in her thinking all along.

"If anyone here present knows of any lawful reason why these people should not be joined in matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Regina's eyes darted to the Black Fairy again. She was still there smiling, only this time, she looked at Regina and rolled her eyes.

"Stop!"

The whole gathering gasped in shock. Hook glared at Regina with a murderous expression.

Emma felt her heart racing and the tremors that had threatened all day began to shake her hands. She dropped her bouquet.

"What is the meaning of this Madam Mayor? Do you really want to do this in front of the whole town?" Hook snarled.

"I'm sorry. But this is exactly what _she_ wants!" She pointed at the Black Fairy to more gasps from the crowds. Emma saw her nemesis and the tremors got stronger.

The Black Fairy stood and laughed. "I'm afraid it's too late Regina. You should have taken that bean when you had the chance."

Emma looked at Regina in confusion. "What is she talking about? You were going to leave?" Her tears now streaming against her cheeks.

"Emma, she wants you to be weak! She needs you to lose all hope so that she can take your power. Don't you see? If you marry him, you stop fighting for what you believe in. For family. For love." Regina tried to explain.

Emma shouted back. "I can't fight anymore, Regina. I'm tired and I'm sick of seeing you suffer. If I die, you will still have a chance at happiness. You get to walk away with Henry and start over. You get a shot at love."

Regina tried to get closer to Emma but the Black Fairy threw her magically across the room and out of the way. Emma tried to summon her magic to save her but it was as if she were powerless. Regina shouted and struggled against the magical restraints.  
"My happiness is you, you idiot! I love you!"

David and a few other gasped but nobody could move because the Black Fairy had cast a spell to fix them all in place. Emma heard the words and the tremors began to still. Regina saw the effect her words had had and continued more courageously than before. "I am in love with you and I think you might just love me back for some reason. I would die a thousand times over to keep you safe. Arghh!" The restraints tightened around her and she reached up to her neck where they were currently trying to strangle her.

Emma found her strength and blasted her magic at the Black Fairy. Regina was released in a thud to the ground and Emma ran to make sure she hadn't suffered any broken bones.

"Not so fast Savior! One more step and I'll slit my beautiful great grandson's throat!" She had Henry in her grasp with a knife to his throat.

"She got Henry, Emma! Leave me!" Regina screamed. The two women froze not wanting to risk their son's life.

Henry shouted. "Ma! Don't worry about me! Get her!" The Black Fairy pressed the blade closer to his throat and nicked him slightly.

"Now I've got your attention, nobody has to get hurt more than necessary. Just surrender to me Savior and you can save them both. They can have the happy life you always wanted for them!"

Emma considered. She couldn't be responsible for any more blood on her hands. Regina loved her. That was enough. "Please. I surrender. Just let him go. Let them both go."

Regina and Henry tried to protest but it was useless. The Black Fairy released Henry and smiled. "That's a good girl." And before either could make a move, she had gone taking Emma Swan with her.


	26. Chapter 26

"Henry! Are you okay? Let me heal that for you." Regina ran to her son and waved her magic over his small wound.

"I'm fine Mom. She's got Emma. We need to go after her." Henry batted her away trying to scramble up on his feet.

"You don't need to do anything. I don't want you putting yourself in danger again. I will go after her." Regina said firmly.

Henry smiled at his mother. "You'll get her back Mom. Now she knows you love her, she won't give up without a fight."

"I am counting on that Henry. I just hope it's not too little too late."

###

The Black Fairy set about preparing the ritual. Gideon stood by helplessly guarding the blonde woman who was tied to a table. He hated this but she had his heart. "Just a few more items and we shall be ready to get started. Nothing personal Emma, I do hope you can understand just how important you are to my plan."

"I couldn't honestly give two hoots about your plan. Just get it over with." Emma spat.

"Oh you just relax. It will be done soon enough. In the mean time, why don't you take the opportunity to make peace with anything that might be on your mind. Gideon. I need that wand. Go get it for me."

Immediately Gideon made his way out of the mines and into Storybrooke. The streets were empty enough due to the fact that the whole town was still inside the Town Hall. He crept into Gold's shop and began hunting for the item he needed. Suddenly, Regina appeared in a plume of purple magic. He reached his hand out as if to realease magic but she was too quick. She clamped the magic cuff around his wrist. "I don't think so!" She sassed and quickly restrained him before he tried to run. "Now, you are going to tell me where she took Emma and what it is she sent you here for."

Gideon resisted against the restraints but knew it was useless. He wanted to talk but not being in control of his heart made it impossible. "I can't tell you. I wish I could. She is too strong."

Regina lessened the restraints as she realised torture would be useless. "That may be so but there are other ways." She grabbed a bottle of something from the shelf beside her and threw it over Gideon.

"Your magic is no match for hers." Gideon protested.

"Again, you are right, but your father's is." Within seconds he was unconscious. Regina smirked to herself. She may not have been evil any longer but she still enjoyed small victories. She drank another potion quickly and gripped her stomach. The cloaking spell always made her feel sick. She watched in agony as her hands became transparent and slowly she faded from view. Gideon returned to consciousness and scratched his head wondering why he had come here in the first place. He couldn't remember anything since the mines. "The wand!" He said in relief and grabbed a wooden box from the shelf behind him. Regina, who was hidden from view, magically switched the box he was holding for a false one and followed the young man back to where she hoped Emma was being held.

She stepped lightly not wanting to draw unwanted attention. She could only stay cloaked for a short time and any stress would automatically return her to full view. She almost tripped a few times as she followed him down into the mines but luckily, Gideon was too concentrated on his own footing to notice.

Inside the cavern, she saw Emma stapped down to an offering table. It made her sick to the stomach as memories of the sacrifices she had made in her evil days haunted her. She held her breath as the Black Fairy spoke.

"Back so soon? I take it you got what I wanted?"

"Yes. Here, take it. I want no more part of this." Gideon said.

As he handed the box over to his master, Regina took her opportunity to get closer to Emma. Emma didn't need to hear Regina say a word. She could feel her presence there somehow and knew that she had to find her strength. Regina's magic couldn't undo the restraints and she could feel her stress levels rising. She tried to calm herself when suddenly she heard, "It's empty! Are you toying with me Gideon? Where is the wand?"

"It was here, I swear to you."

Regina panicked. She should have glamoured an object to replace it but she hadn't thought about the contents of the box at the time. There was no time left. She whispered in the blondes ear. "I'm sorry, Emma. I tried." And she kissed her with every fiber of her being. If she was going to die, she was at least having one final kiss.

Sparks of white light shot out of the women sending magic into the air. The fairy crystals that were protruding from the rocks illuminated and sparkled with the power of true love's kiss.

"No!" Screamed the Black Fairy. "It isn't possible!" She tried to send waves of magic towards the women but the power of true love had created a protective layer around the pair. Regina returned to her normal state and Emma griped her tight as the restraints finally loosened and fell to the ground. She had never felt such magic or love and she was not about to let it go. The pair reluctantly broke the kiss, eyes wide and amorous.

"Was that..?" Emma began.

"I think it might have been!" Regina said shyly. "But there's something we need to take care of." With a nod, the two women combined their magic and blasted the Black Fairy. Without a word from the other, they both instinctively knew what to do. They directed a stream of magic towards the fairy crystals that had been charged with their love and they shattered into a million shards. They swirled down from the ceiling and circled the Black Fairy, trapping her in a glittering crystal cage. One more blast and the cage door shut tight on the fairy.

"This won't hold me forever!" She protested as the crystal bars glowed and burned her skin as she tried to grab them. "It might be all love and romance now but you'll see! It will weaken and on the day it does, I will be free again!"

Emma looked at Regina and smiled. "Then we will just have to make sure that day never comes, won't we."


	27. Chapter 27

**I swear I thought I posted thiis already! Maybe I dreamt it. Anyway, here's the next update. I think one or two more and I'm gonna finish it up. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for the reviews!**

"What should we do about Gideon? She still has his heart somewhere. It's not safe to leave him wandering around town doing her bidding. I've cuffed him but it won't be enough." Regina said.

"Sorry Gideon but you will have to be locked up until we find your heart." Emma spoke and led the young man out of the mine.

"I understand. What will happen to her? You won't kill her will you?" Gideon inquired.

"She'll be safe for now." Emma reassured him and transported the three of them to the sheriff's station. After the bars were firmly locked, she turned to Regina and smiled.

"So I didn't get a chance to say so earlier but I love you too. I just didn't think I would ever hear you say it first."

"Emma, I'm sorry. I wish you hadn't had to go through so much before I could admit to you how I felt. You know I don't like to let my guard down, especially after the last time." Regina replied.

"You don't need to apologise. I was acting like a stubborn idiot and couldn't imagine that you felt anything for me. I kept telling myself that I was doing the right thing, protecting you from getting close to someone else but I was so wrong."

"We both were."

"I should have let you talk to me before the ceremony." Emma admitted.

"I shouldn't have let you leave after the bachelorette party." Regina smirked.

"I shouldn't have told you it meant nothing."

"No, you really shouldn't have. That was just mean!"

"Can I make it up to you?"

"You had better."

Emma swooped in for another kiss. This time it was tender, soft and apologetic. She couldn't believe there was ever a time that this wasn't an option for them. All the years of torment and longing just seemed completely insignificant.

"Emma? Regina? What happened?" David shouted and ran across the street to meet them. He had seen the kiss and waited for them to finish before he said something.

"Dad! It's okay. We got her! It's over!" Emma beamed.

David hugged her tight then pulled Regina in to the embrace unexpectedly. "I'm so glad you are safe. Both of you! Regina, thank you."

"Me? What? I didn't.." She began but was quickly interrupted.

"Regina, we all saw what you did back there. It took real courage to face up to your love and I will never be more grateful to anyone for the rest of my days. You saved my daughter's life and I couldn't be happier that you two have finally found each other. I'll admit, it wasn't what I expected but I'm so glad it was you. You are already such a huge part of this family and I couldn't think of a better match. I just wish I'd seen it before. Maybe could have saved a few thousand bucks on this wedding!"

Regina laughed and looked at Emma for reassurance. "I think we all wish it hadn't taken yet another life or death situation to bring this about. And thank you. It means a lot to me that you accept this."

"Dad, I'm sorry I put you and Mom through that. I thought I was protecting everyone."

"I know honey. It's done now and the important thing is you are safe and you found your true love. Was your old man right or was he right?"

"Fine! You were right, now stop gloating!" Emma turned serious and Regina seemed to sense what she was thinking.

"Go, Emma. As much as I dislike the pirate, he deserves closure."

"Thank you, Regina." Emma pecked her cheek and transported off to the Town Hall.

David turned to Regina with a sly grin. "Huh! So what exactly do I call you now, hmm? Step-mother-in-law? Daughter-in-law?"

Regina gasped. "I think Regina will be fine thank you very much!" They both laughed freely. Now she could understand where his relentless hope came from.

###

"Killian."

"Swan! You're alive! I thought for sure it was all over. I'm glad you are ok." Hook accepted her embrace gratefully. He had already started on the rum and was making arrangements to sail off.

"I'm sorry about all this. I truly am." Emma cried knowing that she was responsible for his heartache.

"Swan. I get it. I know you loved me at some point and I had hoped that we could have worked through it together but I can't say I'm surprised that you and Regina harbored feelings for each other."

"I'm sorry Killian. I love her and I have done for a very long time. I just couldn't admit that to myself. You and I have been through so much together and I think, in another story, we could have made each other happy."

"Aye. Well, I suppose I never did learn which battles to walk away from and which were worth fighting for."

"There is someone out there that's a perfect match for you Kill. They might not be easy to find but if I know anything for certain, you deserve someone who can love you completely. You deserved better than this and I can only apologise for being so selfish."

"Chin up, luv. You forget I'm a pirate. I've done a lot worse for a lot less."

Emma smiled at him. "I know you. You are resiliant and strong and I know, if this had been anyone else, they wouldn't be taking it so well. I know I don't deserve it but I need you to promise me something. Promise me you won't go back to being a heartless pirate. Give yourself a chance."

"Aye, Swan. I will."

####

"Mom! You're ok! Where's Emma. Is she okay?" Henry ran into his mother's arms and hugged her tightly.

"She's fine Henry. She's stronger than ever." Regina beamed.

"Where is she? What happened to the Black Fairy?"

"Emma had to go and talk to Hook. The Black Fairy is behind magical bars. You don't need to worry about her anymore."

Henry observed his mother and grinned. "So you and Ma are together? Like for real?"

Regina grinned back. "And you aren't exactly surprised by that?"

"Nope! I kinda hoped you'd get there eventually." He sassed.

"And hope is certainly one thing our family have buckets of."

Just then, Emma appeared out of thin air. "Henry! I'm so glad you are good. Did she hurt you?"

"It was just a scratch Ma. Mom healed it already." He hugged her tightly. "I knew you'd beat that bitch!"

"Henry!" Both women scolded.

"What?! She is! Just telling it like it is!"

Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma. "He does not get that language from me!"


End file.
